Jacob y Nessie: El Pasado de un Licantropo
by mabelen07
Summary: Continuación de estos otros dos fanfics de Jacob y Nessie q me encantaron: DESPERTAR Y NUEVA ERA. Esta historia trata sobre la maravillosa vida de Jacob y Nessie q tras haber pasado muchos obstáculos lograron ser felices y vivir en paz con sus tres hijos. Pero gracias a un hechizo, Nessie viaja en el tiempo y conocerá el oscuro pasado q vivió su amado y su familia antes de nacer.
1. Mi Vida es Perfecta tal cual es

Mi Vida es Perfecta tal cual es

Desperté con la luz del sol cayéndome en el rostro, era un día hermoso, y la noche anterior fue como estar en el cielo...

Bueno ok, tenia que bajar de las nubes de una vez, tenia que levantarme para hacer el desayuno, estaba muy segura de que Jake querría dormir un poco mas así que no me moleste en despertarlo. Era nuestra ultima noche a solas pues los niños habían estado en casa de mi familia vampírica toda la semana, debido a que yo me encontraba en celo y Jake y yo no podríamos hacerlo en frente de los chicos, imaginen el trauma que se llevarían. Anthony, Johnny y Sarah - mis hijos - eran las personas mas maravillosas que yo haya podido recibir en mi vida eran las luces que iluminaban mi camino a la felicidad, pero la luz líder siempre seria mi marido Jacob, la persona mas maravillosa del universo entero...

Sonreí en mi fuero interno, al recordar la noche anterior. Mientras preparaba los huevos con beicon, el tocino, el zumo y lo ponía todo en una bandeja - haciendo el menor ruido posible - entre en la habitación donde se encontraba mi chico, ya despierto, esperándome.

- Hola preciosa - me saludo, desplegando esa maravillosa sonrisa.

- Hola - le di un beso corto y me senté frente a él, poniendo la bandeja entre los dos - ¿como haz amanecido?

- Bien y ahora que estas tu aquí, mejor aun - nos sonreímos -. Vaya, veo que me has preparado el desayuno.

- Sí, quería darte una sorpresa.

- Nessie me hubieras despertado, hubiéramos hecho el desayuno juntos.

- Es que no quería despertarte, te veías tan exhausto, haz estado patrullando mucho tiempo durante las ultimas semanas, bueno... , sin contar esta claro.

Él correspondió mi sonrisa de buena gana, empezamos por comernos los huevos y el beicon, seguido de el tocino, y finalmente nos bebimos el zumo, hablamos un buen rato sobre lo increíble que había sido esta semana- yo había vuelto a tomar esas pastillas anticonceptivas que mi abuelo Carlisle me conseguía, ya que Jake y yo habíamos decidido no tener mas hijos, hasta que los otros se emanciparan bien - cuando en eso recordé...

- Jake los niños, tenemos que arreglarnos rápido, hay que ir a buscarlos.

- Tienes razón, espero que Alice no haya torturado a Sarah demasiado - dijo riéndose, tal vez imaginándose a nuestra hija en esa situación, por lo que también reí.

- Yo espero que A.J. no haya sido derrotado por mi padre en el ajedrez - le decíamos A.J por abreviar "Anthony Jacob".

- Si a ese chupasangre se le ocurre hacer trampa para ganarle me las va a pagar.

- Tranquilo, mi madre lo protege de la lectura mental de mi padre.

Mientras nos arreglábamos, y tendíamos la cama, seguíamos hablando de lo molestas que eran las lecturas mentales de mi padre.

Ya estábamos frente al porche de la casa de mi familia, salimos del coche y nos agarramos de la mano. Apenas habíamos tocado y abrieron la puerta.

- Hola abuelo.

- Hola doc.

- Hola chicos pasen, los niños los están esperando - dijo mi abuelo usando su tono amable de siempre.

Apenas habíamos cruzado la puerta, y ya los teníamos a nuestros hijos abrazándonos.

- Los extrañamos mucho - decía A.J - dígannos, se divirtieron esta semana - dijo con una sonrisita pícara.

Sarah y Johnny solo se limitaron a poner los ojos en blanco.

- Sí - no pude evitar ruborizarme.

- Mamá no tienes porque avergonzarte, somos tus hijos - me dijo Sarah, mientras abrazaba a sus hermanos por la cintura.

- Sí, lo se - reí - es que decirlo en frente de ustedes...

Mi voz se fue desvaneciendo puesto que no quería meter mas información en la cabeza de Johnny, que recién llevaba este tema en la escuela y no tuve otro remedio que darle la charla. Fue un poco duro al igual que con A.J. o Sarah.

- Cariño, también estamos nosotros presentes - dijo mi madre de pronto, levantándose del sofá con papá.

Hasta ese mismo momento no me había dado cuenta de que estaban allí, me sonroje nuevamente al ver que también estaba el resto de mi familia observándonos atentamente, tuve que ocultarme en el pecho de Jake para que no vieran mi cara roja como tomate. Todos rieron al unisono al ver mi reacción. Incluso mis hijos.

- ¿Hace cuanto están ahí? - dije, dirigiéndome a mis padres.

- Desde que llegaron.

- Oh.

Pasamos un largo rato conversando con mi familia, contando anécdotas, recordando... y sin que faltaran los chistes de rubias que Jacob hacia a Rosalie, y que nadie paraba de reírse, en especial Johnny. Cuando llego el momento de regresar a casa, me vi rodeada de abrazos y besos de despedida, de nuevo.

- Los vamos a extrañar mucho - me dijo mamá, abrazándome con fuerza, pero no me dolió.

- Yo también mamá, tranquila solo es hasta el fin de semana.

- Sí, eso lo se - me dijo con una risita.

- Cielo, tenemos que irnos ya. - me dijo Jake, con dulzura.

- De acuerdo - le di un ultimo abrazo a mamá y cogí la mano de Jacob

Nuestros hijos ya estaban dentro del coche, nos estaban esperando. Sarah fue la primera en hablar.

- Gracias por salvarme, Alice quería llevarme de compras - acabo con una nota de tortura en la voz.

Jacob y yo nos echamos a reír, pues sabíamos que Sarah odiaba ir de compras - no tanto como mi madre, pero era algo similar - Sarah nos contó sus planes para tratar de persuadir a Alice.

- ¿Y tu A.J. haz hecho algo hoy?

- Bueno sí, le gane a Edward en ajedrez dos veces - dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

- Ese es mi hijo - dijo Jake, contento.

- Que bien - reí -. ¿Y tu Johnny?

Pero cuando me volví, lo descubrí durmiendo profundamente.

Mi pequeña familia me hacia tan feliz yo no podría pedir otra cosa en el mundo, ellos eran la viva imagen de mi felicidad, mi vida la eh sentido siempre, total y absolutamente perfecta desde que los tengo a mi lado.

Y nadie podría arruinarme esta felicidad.


	2. Visita a un Amigo

Visita a un Amigo

Llegamos a casa, donde depositamos a Johnny en su cama, profundamente dormido. En el salón todavía se encontraban A.J y Sarah, peleándose por el control remoto, solté una risita, parecían unos niños...

Bueno siempre lo serian para mi, lo se, es una "típica frase materna". Volví a reír - esta vez en mi fuero interno - Jake, que estaba a mi lado, se percato de mi risita y mi cara atontada mientras miraba a mis hijos.

- Nuestros hijos, están creciendo... el tiempo si que pasa rápido - los miraba de la misma forma que yo, pero luego también soltó una risita -. Bueno, están tratando de madurar - rió de nuevo.

- Sí, parecen niños de nuevo.

Sarah logro quitarle el control a Anthony de las manos usando su don telequinetico, A.J empezó a protestar, esa imagen hizo que viniera a mi cabeza un recuerdo de cuando eran niños...

_" Era un día soleado, estábamos en el patio trasero - yo con Johnny en brazos - apenas tenia tres años, estaba sentado en mi regazo mirando continuamente todo lo que lo rodeaba - era un niño un tanto inquieto - mi pequeña Sarah, a sus dos años ya parecía tener como unos diez, y Anthony, a sus diez años, cada día tan guapo como su padre... Los dos jugaban, corrían, saltaban - Sarah muy ágil, gracias a su condición de medio-vampiro - aun no podía creer que ya era madre y que tenia todo lo que yo deseaba, a mi familia._

_ - Mamá, ¿puedo ir a jugar con mis hermanitos? - me pregunto Johnny, con esa voz tan dulce suya. _

_- Claro que s__í, hijo, anda ve - y lo deje libre, apenas lo libere salio corriendo en dirección a sus hermanos._

___Mis hijos me hacían recordar a mi y a Jake - yo cuando era peque__ña - y jugábamos por el bosque. Eran igual a nosotros, los quería tanto, mis hijos voltearon a verme y se les escapo una risita, pues yo debería tener una cara de boba. Se acercaron a mi y me abrazaron, hicieron tanta fuerza que los cuatro caímos de espaldas y nos carcajeamos. Les di un beso en la cabeza a cada uno, y los abrace mas fuerte. _

_____ - Los quiero mucho, mis ni______ños... ojala nunca crecieran - dije - Los amo, mas que a mi propia vida. _

___________- También nosotros mami - dijeron al unisono, y sonreí de felicidad."_

Salí de ese maravilloso recuerdo, suspirando con añoranza, luego note que tenia mi mano amarrada a la de Jake. ¿Habra visto ese recuerdo? ¿estaría pensando en que decirme ahora?

Me acaricio la mejilla con dulzura y me dio un beso corto en los labios, y luego me abrazo con fuerza.

- ¿Estas bien? - me pregunto, aun abrazándome.

- Sí

Nuestros hijos voltearon a vernos y nosotros a ellos.

- ¿Que sucede mamá? - me pregunto Sarah, preocupada por mi.

- Nada, solo... cosas mías - dije dirigiéndome al sofá con Jake.

Nada mas sentarme, sonó el teléfono y yo corrí a atenderlo.

- ¿Diga?

- Hola Nessie, soy Teresa.

- Ah, hola Teresa ¿como estas?

- Muy bien, solo quería preguntarte si mañana estabas libre.

- Mi agenda esta despejada.

- Que bueno, ¿quisieras venir a hacerme compañía?, Ezequiel tiene que ir a atender unos asuntos personales y me quedare sola.

No sonaba mal, la verdad, hace tiempo que no veía a Teresa.

- De acuerdo, entonces te veo mañana - dije alegre de ver a mi vieja amiga.

- Esta bien, hasta mañana - y corto.

* * *

Me dirigí a casa de Ezequiel y Teresa, Jake había ido a patrullar con los demás miembros de la manada - A.J incluido - y Sarah cuidaba de Johnny en casa. Todo estaba bien por mi hogar, no tenia que preocuparme, divise la casa de Teresa a lo lejos ya casi llegaba, cuando aparque el coche y baje la puerta de su hogar estaba abierta.

Así que me asome, no parecía haber nadie, pase y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas. me di cuenta de que detrás de la puerta había una nota, la tome y decía:

_"Nessie tuve que ir a cazar de ultima hora, puesto que no había cazado en una semana, si llegas antes que yo, solo espérame. Llegare lo mas rápido que pueda._

_POST: Si tienes hambre, puedes tomar lo que quieras de la nevera la llene especialmente para ti"._

Guau. Se lo agradecí a Teresa muchísimo, puesto que no había desayunado. Revise la nevera, tome un refresco de limón y pan integral, no quería abusar tampoco en su ausencia. Mientras terminaba mi comida, me decidí por leer el periódico un rato, luego recordé que ellos siempre los dejaban en la sala.

Caminaba hacia la sala, y veo en el trayecto una puerta, parecía un sótano o algo así... me invadió la curiosidad y atravesé esa puerta donde efectivamente me llevaba hacia el sótano, abajo no era lo que imaginaba, era como un laboratorio y una biblioteca al mismo tiempo, entonces supe de que se trataba, el laboratorio de Ezequiel aquí fabricaba y hacia sus encantamientos, y guardaba sus mejores libros de hechizos, estaba segura que entre ellos estaba el libro de la profecía del Gran Lobo, aquel que recupero tras salvarme el y mi familia del castillo de Bulgaria de Razvan, Nikolay y Ruslan. Todavía me daba rabia recordar sus asquerosos nombres. En ese momento tropecé con algo que no esperaba encontrar, el espejo que Teresa me había dado para ver a Jacob durante mi tiempo de encarcelamiento. A su lado vi una esfera azul del tamaño de una canica, la tome y vi que dentro de ella habían como partículas que se movían. Me asuste y tire la bola ipsofacto, la bola choco contra el suelo no se porque pero de forma instintiva tome el espejo del suelo, apoyándolo contra mi pecho, lo siguiente que recordé después del choque de la bola, fue que me había sumergido en un estado de inconsciencia total...


	3. El Pasado

El Pasado

Oscuridad... silencio

Lo primero que oí y que me hizo abrir los ojos, fue el sonido de unas... ¿risas? ¿Que? ¿que estaba pasando? ¿acaso se reían de mi?, tuve dificultad para pararme, ya que obviamente había estado inconsciente mucho tiempo. Me pregunte ¿que rayos estaba pasando? porque cuando abrí los ojos no me encontraba en el laboratorio de Ezequiel, estaba en el ¿bosque?, en el bosque de mi familia, su territorio. ¿Pero que... y como rayos llegue aquí? ¿Acaso Teresa me había encontrado y me había traído aquí? y si lo había hecho ¿Porque?

Mientras mi cabeza seguía formulando preguntas que nadie podía responder, pues me encontraba sola, el sonido de las voces y risas se hacia mas cercano, divise a lo lejos la casa de mi familia, pero se encontraba diferente, la ultima vez no estaba adornada con guirnaldas blancas, ni con pétalos de rosa blancos en el suelo y... eso que veía eran bancos y un altar y... ¿papá?

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, mi abuela Renée, ese seguro era su esposo Phil - ya que no lo conocía -, mi tía Rosalie, mis tíos Jasper y Emmett, que mantenían una conversación con mi padre, mi familia de Denali, y mis abuelos Esme y Carlisle, entre otras personas que no conocía. Pero ¿y mi madre y Alice?, y si Sue, Billy y Seth estaban aquí ¿donde estaba Charlie?

Algunos voltearon a verme extrañados - seguro no esperaban verme ahí - ¿pero que diablos era esa bola llena de partículas a donde me había llevado? ¿porque todos están tan elegantes...? un minuto... no, no podía ser... no... estaba en... la... boda de mis padres...

Oh por dios, no, esto no... la bola era... ¿acaso la bola era un hechizo del tiempo? no... por favor que sea solo una de esas fiestas que siempre organiza Alice... aunque de ser así, ella nos habría invitado a mi, a Jake y a los chicos. Ella siempre nos invitaba, pero no podía ser, pues mis hijos y mi esposo no estaban aquí, tal vez ni yo tenga que estar aquí... mientras pensaba todo esto sin que me diera cuenta choque contra alguien, pero no cualquier persona.

- ¿Quien eres? - pregunto Alice, examinándome con la mirada -. ¿Estas invitada a esta boda? ¿y si estas invitada que haces vestida así? - dijo con indignación en la ultima pregunta, Alice y su tendencia a la moda... pero una palabra hizo que me quedara helada... _boda_.

- Ah... si me invito Charlie, soy vecina de el y de Bella - ¡Pero que acabo de decir!

- Oh... que bien, eres vecina de Bella, pero si estas invitada ¿que haces vestida así?

Oh Dios, y ahora que le decía...

- Ah, Charlie me dijo que tu me podrías ayudar con mi atuendo ya que no tengo ningún vestido - dije, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente - ¿tu eres Alice verdad?

- Sí, un gusto, ¿tu eres...?

Mmmmhh... mi nombre, mi nombre, que le digo... ¡Ah! ya se.

- Vanessa Wolfe, pero todos me llaman Nessie.

- Bueno, un gusto conocerte Nessie - estrecho su mano y yo le di la mía, esto era extraño -. Ahora, ven conmigo, vas a ver que vas a quedar hermosa, pero tratare no hacerte mas bella que la novia - bromeo riéndose.

- Sí, son las reglas, los invitados no pueden estar mas despampanantes que el novio y la novia ¿no es verdad? - dije alzando una ceja, aunque sabia de sobra cual era la respuesta.

- Exacto.

Nos reímos a la vez.

Subimos la escalera de la mansión, no podía creer que me encontraba en la boda de mis padres, que iba a ver como se casaban, que iba a ver a mi madre antes de que fuera un vampiro, eso era lo que mas me daba ilusión. Alice me condujo hasta la habitación donde se encontraba mi madre.

- Bella, vengo con Nessie, tu vecina, Charlie la invito.

Cuando la vi me quede pasmada, efectivamente mamá era muy bella también antes de ser un vampiro y se parecía mucho a mi, me fascino verla así, a quien engaño, me encanto, era muy, muy linda, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos del color del chocolate con leche, como los míos, su piel blanca, sí, era muy hermosa. Ella se quedo mirándome maravillada, como si hubiera visto un ángel. Al ver que ella no hablaba la primera en abrir la boca fui yo.

- Ah, Bella, es un placer conocerte, Charlie me a hablado mucho sobre ti - le dije a mi madre, que tuvo que pestañear un par de veces para salir del estado de shock que le provoco mi presencia.

- Un gusto, Charlie jamas te menciono - Uy, ya me había metido en un lió, porque diablos había dicho que Charlie me conocía, nadie aquí sabia quien era.

- Ahh... nos conocimos el otro día, le caí bien y... me invito, ya que le dije que no tenia planes hoy - genial Nessie, mas líos, tu ni siquiera tuviste que aparecer por ahi, ahh como me odio en estos momentos...

- Oh, bueno si eres amiga de mi padre esta bien.

Lo siguiente fue bien fácil, Alice me ayudo, desde luego, con mi vestuario, me había puesto un vestido azul que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, me había laceado el cabello y rizado las pestañas.

Cuando mis padres se encontraron en el altar, podía notar cuanto se amaban de verdad - todo el mundo sabia eso - pero ahora lo notaba mas fuerte que nunca. Estaba feliz por estar ahi, en su día especial... pero tenia que hallar una forma de volver a casa estaba segura de que todos estarían preocupados por mi. Tenia que hallar la manera. Pero por ahora tendría que quedarme ahi.

En el pasado...


	4. El Encuentro

El Encuentro

No quería estar muy cerca de mi padre, ya que podría escanearme la mente en cualquier momento, pero tampoco quería estar ahi por otra razón, no quería levantar sospechas ya que nadie me había visto en la vida. Lo único que quería era irme de ahi, no sabia que hacer, quería volver a casa, volver con mi familia, con mis hijos, con Jacob...

Lo extrañaba mucho, demasiado. Las lagrimas se desbordaron por mi rostro al recordar el suyo, no podía vivir sin el, no podía, el era mi otra parte, mi complemento, mi alma gemela, mi mejor amigo, mi verdadero amor. Quería llorar, solo llorar, estaba muy lejos para que los demás me escuchasen.

Cuando termino la ceremonia y empezó toda la fiesta, yo entre a la mansión, y recogí mis cosas - pero seguía usando el vestido, me había gustado mucho la verdad - recogí mi bolso y mi chaqueta. Y salí huyendo de ahi, no soportaba estar cerca de nadie en estos momentos. Me había ocultado detrás de un árbol, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban todos la verdad, pero era suficiente distancia para que mi padre no pudiera escanearme la mente - o al menos eso me parecía - de pronto escuche unos pasos, y mi llanto silencioso ceso.

Deje de respirar durante un instante.

Luego cuando mire detrás de mi, lo vi... Su piel cobriza brillaba a la luz de la luna, junto con sus ojos negros, para mi fue como ver un ángel surgir de la oscuridad. Mi gran lobo estaba ahi, ante mis ojos, pero el parecía estar esperando algo mas. Fue entonces cuando escuche otro par de pasos, eran mis padres.

- Gracias - le dijo mi padre a Jacob que seguía en la oscuridad -. Esto es muy... amable por tu parte.

- Soy la amabilidad personificada - le contesto Jacob con voz hosca - ¿Me permites?

El extendió la mano hacia mi madre, mientras que ella puso su mano contra su garganta y parecía que se iba a caer. Me reí en mi fuero interno al ver la reacción de mi madre.

Me extraño que mi padre no pudiera leerme la mente en este momento, aunque también me alivio, si hubiera descubierto quien era en realidad...

- ¡Jacob! - exclamo mi madre, casi ahogándose, y cuando pudo respirar de nuevo - ¡Jacob!

- Estoy aquí, Bella

Ella se tambaleo hacia el sonido de su voz. Mi padre mantuvo su mano bien firme bajo su codo hasta que las manos de Jacob la sujetaron en la oscuridad, desee con todas mis fuerzas estar en su lugar justo ahora. A continuación mi padre los dejo solos y Jacob y mi madre se pusieron a bailar y charlar sobre donde había estado en todo este tiempo, al parecer el se había ido durante un tiempo a Canadá, y todo ese tiempo como lobo... pobre, debió de haber estado destrozado cuando supo lo del matrimonio de mis padres, nuevamente sentí pena por el, porque no parecía del todo feliz, desearía hacerlo feliz justo ahora, lanzándome a sus brazos, pero no podía arriesgarme a que me viera y se imprimara antes de tiempo, eso seria un error tremendo, podría cambiar mi futuro y no lo iba a permitir.

Me quede contemplándolos, ni siquiera me importaba el tema de su conversación solo con mirarlo a el y saber que estaba ahi, me era suficiente. Hasta que se pusieron a hablar sobre la luna de miel de mis padres, y puse mas atención, ya que eso me incluía a mi, claro esta.

- Pues porque no quiero pasar mi luna de miel retorciéndome de dolor.

- ¿Y como la vas a pasar entonces? ¿Jugando a las damas? Ja, ja.

- Muy gracioso.

- No te engañes, Bella. Siendo sincero, no le veo el punto. No vas a tener una luna de miel de verdad con tu vampiro, así que, ¿porque no hacerlo de una vez? Llama a las cosas por su nombre. Esta no es la primera vez que lo pospones, lo cual me parece estupendo, la verdad - afirmo, repentinamente serio -, que no te de vergüenza.

- No estoy retrasando nada - le replico mi madre con brusquedad -, y ¡sí, quiero tener una luna de miel autentica! ¡Puedo tener lo que quiera! ¡Métete en tus asuntos!

Luego todo se derrumbo cuando Jacob se entero de que la razón por la que mi madre había pospuesto su transformación en vampiro era porque quería disfrutar su luna de miel con mi padre aun siendo humana. Ese fue un golpe bajo para el, mi padre apareció entre los arboles y Seth también intentando detener a Jacob que estaba fuera de si, al final aparecieron Sam y Quil, que ayudaron a Seth a sacar a Jacob de ahi. Deje a mis padres atrás y perseguí al resto de los lobos y Jacob. Sam adopto su forma humana cuando alejaron a Jacob lo suficiente y sus temblores cesaron.

- Jacob que crees que haces, pudiste haberle hecho daño a Bella, lo sabes.

- Pero ella morirá, tengo que hacer algo ¡Morirá! - Jacob estaba al borde de la locura.

- No empezaras algo que tengamos que terminar.

- ¡Morirá!

- Lamento decirte, que eso ya no te concierne.

Jacob suspiro y hecho a correr entre el boscaje lejos de los demás. ¡Oh no! otra vez no se me iba a escapar. Corrí detrás de el casi al mismo ritmo, ya que el era mas rápido que yo, me sorprendió que no se llegase a convertir en lobo debido a la rabia que tenia en estos momentos. Lo seguí hasta la playa de First Beach, ahi se arrodillo en la arena y rompió a llorar. ¡Oh por Dios! Verlo así me dolía como si me clavaran un millón de cuchillos. Tenia que ayudarlo no podía dejarlo solo en estos momentos , no... no podía. Aunque eso me condenara a vivir una vida diferente tenia que hacerlo feliz esa era mi misión en la vida. Me acerque a el por detrás y le palmee el hombro. El se asusto y cuando volvió el rostro para ver quien había sido, se quedo mirándome fijamente, pero... sin esa mirada especial con la que siempre me miraba solo una mirada sorprendida.

- Hola, ¿te puedo ayudar?

- ¿Quien eres?

- Una persona muy especial que a venido a ayudarte en esto.

- Y... ¿tu nombre?

- Vanessa Wolfe pero todos me llaman Nessie.

- Un gusto, soy... Jacob Black.

- Un placer... Jacob - dije con las mejillas ruborizadas, no pude evitarlo.

...


	5. El Encuentro: Parte 2

El Encuentro: Parte 2

Jacob seguía mirándome, pero esta vez asombrado, parecía estar viendo un espejismo o algo así. Pero... sin esa mirada especial con la que siempre él solía mirarme ¿porque?, se suponía que él estaba imprimado de mi, porque mi imprimación seguía ahi, pero al parecer... la de el no ¿acaso había hecho algo mal?

Mi expresión se torno de la felicidad a la extrañeza, pero Jacob seguía ahi parado mirándome con asombro, aun, seguro pensara: "Que rayos acaba de pasar, un minuto estoy llorando y al otro minuto me encuentro a una chica que es muy hermosa y que parece un ángel". Eso me decía siempre, que era su ángel que le salvo la vida y él siempre seria mi ángel de la guarda, no sabia que decirle, estaba muy confundida y asustada, que yo también me quede inmóvil, hasta que volví a la normalidad y rompí el silencio cuando se me ocurrió que decir.

- Ah, disculpa no quería asustarte... ni presentarme así, nada mas, es solo que te vi y me pareció que necesitabas consuelo - pero que respuesta Nessie, soy tan patética... me disponía a marcharme avergonzada cuando Jacob me tomo del brazo.

- No te vayas por favor, no me molesta en absoluto que hayas querido ayudarme en realidad lo aprecio, en serio... es solo que eres... bueno perdona que te lo diga así, pero... es que eres muy hermosa... - termino con un murmullo con la cabeza agachada, avergonzado, me daba alegría de que aunque no se hubiera imprimado, o al menos eso pensaba, se sintiera así por mi.

- Pues gracias - dije ruborizada -. Bueno cuéntame ¿estabas así por alguien? se que nos acabamos de conocer pero... - en teoría.

- Sí, por una chica.

- Te gusta, pero ella esta enamorada de otro y te sientes mal por eso ¿no es verdad?

- ¿Que? ¿Eres adivina? - bromeo y yo solté una risita, jadeo al verme sonreír.

- No, pero tengo un amigo que paso por lo mismo y me hablo de como se sintió y... de lo mucho que le dolió - obvio que ese amigo era _mi Jacob._

- Seguro tu amigo no paso lo mismo que yo, estoy totalmente seguro.

- Pues yo digo que estas totalmente equivocado.

- No, porque esto es totalmente diferente, yo me enamore de una chica que se quería transformar en un... Ah, en un...

- Vampiro - ¡Pero que es lo que acabo de decir!, Dios mio, Dios mio, Dios mio. Ahora que le decía, e metido la pata en todo ¡Hasta el fondo!, ok, respira, respira. Todo va a estar bien, se lo tenia que decir igual, pero no quería hacerlo ahora, como me odio en estos momentos.

Jacob se quedo paralizado al escuchar el vocablo, se lo tenia que aclarar ya.

- Sí, se todo lo de los vampiros y... hombres lobo, y lo se porque yo soy una híbrida, mitad mortal... mitad inmortal, pero te aseguro que no soy peligrosa es mas lo estoy jurando - dije levantando la mano derecha y poniéndome la izquierda en el corazón, luego comencé a decir todo atropelladamente -. Escucha, se que es algo raro pero se que eres un hombre lobo porque mi amigo también lo era pero lo mataron un grupo de vampiros nómadas y cuando lo supe me fui durante meses hasta que te encontré, y te vi con la chica pero te seguí porque siento en serio que debo estar contigo ayudándote y apoyándote porque no soporto verte sufrir.

Jacob se quedo helado una vez mas, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para salir del estado de shock con el que lo había dejado, creo que le di demasiada información en muy poco tiempo. Cuando por fin se relajo me miro directo a los ojos y me hablo seriamente.

- No deberías estar hablando conmigo, soy licantropo y tu una de ellos, las cosas irán mal, no debemos estar aquí juntos, es peligroso tus padres podrían enterarse...

- Jamas conocí a mis padres - le mentí - mi amigo que era un hombre lobo, me crió y me educo, no conocí a nadie mas que a el, y cuando murió me sentí devastada - y me salio una lagrima al recordar a Jacob, cuando recordé el sufrimiento que pase cuando pensaba que Jacob había muerto gracias a la mordida de ese licantropo, con el recuerdo en mi mente pude mejorar mi mentira - sentía que, mi vida ya no tenia sentido, pues el era mi única familia, y me fui por cinco meses - volví la vista hacia el, pues la había agachado, y ahora me miraba con pena - quería morir, un día me eche a llorar debajo de un árbol y escucho un par de pasos volteo, y eres tu - _el amor de mi vida_, agregue en mi mente -. Me recordabas mucho a el y te espié, cuando corriste entre los arboles , yo corrí detrás de ti, quería verte de cerca para saber que no estaba soñando nada mas - esto ultimo si era cierto.

- Lo lamento, no sabia que tenias un pasado tan oscuro como el mio, perdóname.

- No hay nada que perdonar.

- Oye al menos, estamos juntos, y... ¿te veré mañana? - en serio me quería ver otra vez, guau.

- Seguro, me encantaría - y desplegó una de sus brillantes sonrisas, como me encantaba verlo sonreír... luego recordé algo -. Verdad que no tengo donde quedarme, todos estos meses e ido sin rumbo fijo... - mas mentiras, demonios, pero de verdad no tenia donde quedarme.

- Puedes quedarte conmigo - soltó de repente.

- ¿Que? - fue todo lo que pude decir.

- Quédate conmigo, hasta que consigas donde vivir - me dijo.

Ahora la que se quedo helada fui yo, como me podía pedir eso, ¿acaso el podría sentir también una necesidad de estar conmigo?, claro que lo mio era imprimación y estaba enamorada pero... ¿y lo suyo? una atracción acaso. No podía hacer esto, podría cambiar las cosas, aunque estaba bastante segura que ya habría cambiado tantas...

- Yo... Ah, bueno no se, tendría que pensarlo, ademas nos acabamos de conocer... - otra vez, en teoría.

- Por favor Nessie, se que nos acabamos de conocer y todo eso, pero es que hay algo que me dice que tengo que estar a tu lado y protegerte, cuidarte y apoyarte como dijiste en un principio, tu también estas pensando en lo mismo que yo, por eso me quede sorprendido.

- Oh, ¿en serio? - no lo podía creer.

- En serio, por favor - me suplicaba, no podía negarme, quería verlo feliz.

- De acuerdo - dije con una sonrisa -. Me quedare contigo Jacob.

- Ok, ven - y agarro mi mano y me condujo hasta su casa -. Por cierto ¿y ese vestido?

- Me cole a una boda.

El y yo nos carcajeamos y esa noche conocí a su padre nuevamente, no podía creer que me había ganado la confianza de Jacob y de su padre tan pronto, creo que después de todo, la atracción entre nosotros aun existía. Y eso me hacia feliz, pero quería dejar de engañar a Jacob, quería volver a mi futuro perfecto con mis hijos y sobre todo con _mi Jacob._


	6. (PARÉNTESIS) JACOB

(PARÉNTESIS) JACOB

_Oye, A.J. vamos a casa_, le dije a mi hijo.

_Sí papá ya voy._

Me moría de ganas de llegar a casa y besar a mi ángel...

_Papá, si vas a pensar en esas cosas mejor desconéctate, ya tengo suficiente con verlo en casa._

_¡Oh!, lo siento lo olvide._

La juventud de hoy, este niño va a cambiar de parecer cuando se vaya a imprimar o a enamorar.

_Papá..., ya te dije que a mí jamás me va a pasar algo así tu bien sabes que yo, jamás, jamás me atare a una chica, ni loco_, chisto esta ultima parte

Aguarden pensé que me había desconectado, ¡diablos!

_Ah,... papá sigues conectado._

_Ya lo se, solo espera un minuto._

Me desconecte antes de olvidarme otra vez y fui a cambiar de fase junto a mi hijo. Cuando regresamos, nos dirigimos a casa a descansar después de un largo día de patrulla, quería ver a Nessie ya, no soportaba estar lejos de ella por mucho tiempo. A.J. y yo entramos en casa y vimos a Johnny durmiendo tranquilamente en el sofá pues ya era de noche, pero Sarah estaba al teléfono y se le veía muy nerviosa se tocaba la frente con ansiedad mientras escuchaba lo que le decían a través del teléfono.

- Sarah, ¿estas bien? - pregunto A.J. preocupado por su hermana, al igual que yo.

Sarah alzo un dedo para hacerlo callar, mientras, seguía escuchando lo que le decían y asentía con la cabeza.

- Si, de acuerdo, gracias Teresa se los diré a todos, esta bien, gracias por avisar - y colgó, se le salio una lagrima y yo corrí a consolarla.

- ¿Qué ocurre Sarah? - le pregunte ya nervioso.

- Esto que voy a decir... es algo difícil, pero tienen que saberlo - me dijo entre sollozos.

- ¿Que... que a pasado hija?

- Es mamá - me dijo alzando la vista y mi corazón se detuvo por un instante.

- ¡¿Que le a pasado a Nessie?! - estaba al borde de la locura.

- Desapareció, Teresa llamo diciendo que la había invitado a estar un rato con ella y le dejo una nota diciéndole que ella había ido de caza y que iba a regresar en unos minutos - conforme iba diciendo esto estaba asustándome mas a cada segundo -, cuando Teresa volvió ella no estaba pero si su camioneta, ella encontró la puerta del laboratorio de Ezequiel abierta y ella la había dejado cerrada... cuando entro, no encontró un espejo que ella había dejado allí y en el piso había vidrios rotos, cree que uno de los hechizos de Ezequiel le hayan podido hacer algo, ya llamo a Ezequiel para avisarle, esta de camino.

- Bien, iré para allá - y me dirigí hacia A.J. - y tu vienes conmigo.

- Esperen yo también iré quiero ayudar a encontrar a mamá - me dijo Sarah.

- No, tu quédate aquí a cuidar a Johnny.

- Por favor, necesito ir, yo estoy tan preocupada como tu... por favor - me suplico.

- De acuerdo, esta bien, pero despierta a Johnny y tráelo - le ordene.

Asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al sofá, pero Johnny no se quería levantar así que con su fuerza de medio vampiro, lo cargo, sin despertarlo. Yo y los niños partimos enseguida a la casa de Ezequiel y Teresa, no podía creerlo mi Nessie estaba desaparecida, tal vez no la volvería a ver nunca... ni quería pensar en eso. Llame a los Cullen para que nos ayudaran en la búsqueda. Cuando todos estábamos en casa de Teresa, nos informo que Ezequiel ya estaba de camino a Forks, eso me tranquilizo un poco, el sabría que hacer.


	7. Esto no es un sueño Pero si una pesad

**_Chicas, lo lamento por no actualizar rápido, pero es que estuve ocupada con mis exámenes finales estos últimos días y no e tenido tiempo de escribir, pero ahora les traje un capitulo nuevo y trate de escribirlo lo mas largo posible, es un regalo por su paciencia, un beso cuídense todas prometo actualizar mas rápido el próximo capitulo, bye._**

* * *

Esto no es un sueño... Pero si una pesadilla

Cuando abrí los ojos - ni siquiera sabia a que hora me dormí - vi que estaba sobre una cama, por un momento pensé que todo había sido un sueño, hasta que la vi bien, no era _nuestra_ cama sino la cama de Jacob, estaba en su habitación, como hubiera dado lo que sea porque todo fuera una simple pesadilla, no es que no me agradara estar aquí, pero quería regresar a mi tiempo, a mi hermoso futuro con mi familia, mis hijos, mi esposo.

Todos estaban aquí pero no era lo mismo mis hijos no estaban, mi esposo no se imprimo de mi, mis padres ni siquiera notaron mi presencia en su boda.

Sentía un vació enorme que me inundaba completamente, como los echaba de menos, me pregunto si habrá cambiado en algo mi futuro, apostaba a que si, ya que Jacob me debió de conocer el día en que nací, no antes, lo había echado todo a perder, estaba casi segura de que mi futuro perfecto ya no existía... y ya no estará jamas.

_Jamas_, se repetía en mi cabeza.

Empece a llorar silenciosamente, me pregunto si se habrán dado cuenta de que no estaba con ellos halla.

_¡PUES CLARO QUE SE DIERON CUENTA NESSIE!,_ genial, ahora mi subconsciente también me grita cosas.

Cuando me disponía a levantarme, me di cuenta de...

¡Pero que hacia en la habitación de Jacob!, porque que yo me acuerde, estaba en el sofá, o al menos eso creía, ¿pero porque me trajeron aquí? y ¿donde estaban mis cosas?, tenia que escapar.

Trate de hacer el menor ruido posible, ya que Billy o Jacob podrían seguir dormidos. Me deslice silenciosamente por la puerta para poder ver si había monos en la costa, al ver que mis cosas estaban en una mesita junto al sofá camine de puntitas lenta y pausadamente, hasta que llegue a donde se encontraban mis cosas las tome y cuando me di cuenta también de que seguía llevando el vestido, recordé que tenia que cambiarme.

Entre - otra vez sigilosamente - en la habitación de Jacob y me puse mis jeans, mis zapatos, mi camiseta a cuadros roja y mi chaqueta de cuero negra, metí el vestido y los zapatos que hacían juego, a mi mochila y salí de la habitación.

Por fin logre salir de la casa de Jake y comencé a correr.

Quería escapar lo mas rápido posible de allí, no quería manchar mas mi futuro de lo que seguro ya estaba, cuando llegue a la playa - pues era la única ruta de escape hacia el bosque que yo conociera - estaba a punto de atravesar el bosque cuando me pare en seco y mi corazón se encogió ante esa imagen.

Vi a Jacob, estaba sentado en la arena, estaba llorando... No podía verlo así, ¡demonios!, tenia un plan y tenia que llevarlo a cabo.

_Pero no puedes dejarlo así Nessie, creí que lo amabas, _maldito subconsciente

_Yo lo amo, mas que a mi propia vida, pero... no puedo dejar que el desaparezca de mi futuro._

_Como sabes que tu futuro se perdió, eso no lo sabes aun, no saques conclusiones, cuando todavía no estas segura, _no podía creerlo, estaba loca, mi subconsciente ahora me decía que hacer.

_Técnicamente, es tu instinto de imprimada y ya sabes como es eso, no puedes abandonarlo, no ahora, se su amiga por lo menos un tiempo hasta que descubras como regresar a tu hogar._

Ok, esto era extraño, si que me estaba volviendo loca estaba hablando con mi mente. Pero debía de admitirlo, mi instinto tenia razón, así que finalmente decidí acercarme a el y consolarlo.

- Jacob... ¿es - estas bien?

- Nessie, ¿que haces aquí?, pensé que estabas dormida - sentí una corriente eléctrica cuando dijo mi nombre, pues no lo había dicho hasta ahora.

- Si, estaba... - le dije en un murmullo - No te encontré y me preocupe, cuando salí te encontré aquí - dije sentándome a su lado, no podía creer que le estaba mintiendo y tanto así -. ¿Estas bien?

- La verdad, es que no, no puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpido todo este tiempo, no, soy mas que eso soy un imbécil - y volvió a enterrar su cara entre sus manos mientras sollozaba, como odiaba verlo así.

- Hey, oye - dije mientras le levantaba la barbilla, obligandolo a mirarme -. No eres un imbécil, tu eres... la... la persona... mas maravillosa que eh conocido, y se que solo te conozco desde ayer pero... - al decir esto, parecía que se iba tranquilizando y hasta me sonreía, creo que si sigue habiendo esa conexión entre nosotros, y eso era increíble - siento que te conozco de mucho antes, y eso es genial - ok, esta ultima parte la decía debido a lo de nuestra aun existente conexión, si que era genial, de hecho maravilloso.

- Tu eres genial.

Me quede paralizada no me esperaba para nada esa respuesta de su parte, me sentía alagada de que haya usado esa palabra para describirme, pero estaba segura de que... si fuera _mi _Jacob, me diría algo como: eres increíble, eres tan especial, eres maravillosa, te amo... Ok ya me estaba dejando llevar, tenia que reaccionar o sino Jacob pensara que me convertí en estatua, pero la verdad me alegraba que no haya dicho ninguna de las otras que se me acaban de ocurrir.

- Ah, pues gracias - dije soltando una risita nerviosa, estaba entrando en pánico, no se podía enamorar de mi, no ahora...

- De nada, veo que tu eres buena levantando el animo, ojala hubieras estado aquí hace unos meses, me hubieras hecho mucha falta - dijo riéndose por lo que acababa de decir, era tan tierno que hasta no pude evitar sonreír un poco - Dios, te hubieras reído era tan patético...

Eso me ofendió un poco jamas me hubiera reído de verlo sufrir, el se dio cuenta al observarme.

- Disculpa si te ofendí, no quise hacerlo, en serio.

- Oh, esta bien no te preocupes, pero quiero que sepas que yo jamas me hubiera burlado de ti, eso es algo que yo jamas haría, no soporto hacer daño a las personas, es mas, lo detesto - estaba siendo totalmente honesta con el ahora - Y en especial no soportaría herirte, verte sufrir es como si me estuvieran torturando, me hace sentir como algo indefenso, odio sentirme débil, pero a veces un momento de debilidad no daña a nadie - le dije tratando de que se sintiera mejor, mis palabras surtieron efecto en el de inmediato.

- Tienes razón, a veces soy algo débil, pero eso no significa que no sea fuerte y no pueda superar esta depresión y creo que contigo a mi lado, podre avanzar un poco mas, eres algo así como mi ángel de la guarda que aparece cuando me siento débil y bueno... mal, triste.

- Pues para eso estoy a tus ordenes - le dije haciendo una reverencia con la mano, acompasando mi risa -. Bueno es que, también eres mi amigo, no te puedo dejar sufrir.

Acabo de llamarlo amigo y ya me estaba arrepintiendo, no quería que el creyera que estaba yendo muy rápido, pero como me encanto por lo menos llamarlo así como lo llamaba antes de ser novios... _mi mejor amigo._

- Te comprendo y como eres mi amiga, tampoco podría dejarte sufrir así.

- Me alegra saberlo, _amigo_ - se me hacia raro llamarlo así después de tanto tiempo.

- Bueno - dijo levantándose y extendiendo su mano hacia mi -, vienes amiga.

- Si.

Tome su mano y me levante, mientras dábamos un paseo por la playa, empezó a contarme un poco mas sobre su vida, y lamente otra vez la muerte de su madre, siempre me daba pena que hablara de ella. Cuando en eso...

- ¡Hey Jake! - grito Seth, y venia con la manada a sus espaldas.

Oh no, estaban todos hasta sus parejas bueno no todos la verdad faltaban: Matthew, Aaron, Canaan, Daniel, Isaac, Jeremiah, Abel, Michael, Nathan, Rephael, Shubael, Cheran, Thomas e Ivah.

Guau, jamas pensé que para mi se sentiría así de vació, bueno por lo menos estaban los demás chicos que tanto quería y extrañaba. Venían Sam con Emily, Paul con Rachel, Jared con Kim, Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth, Collin y Brady. Como desearía que Mercedes, Claire - ya grande, porque aun era una niña -, Simon, Brenda y Ruth estuvieran aquí para hacerlos felices del todo.

- ¿Quien es tu amiga? - pregunto Paul en un tono insinuante, por lo que Rachel le dio un manotazo en el brazo y yo reí en mi fuero interno - Disculpa amor - dijo dándole un beso en la coronilla.

- Soy Vanessa, pero me pueden llamar Nessie.

- Un placer - dijeron todos a coro.

- Déjame que te los presente - me dijo Jacob, y cada uno asentía con la cabeza conforme los nombraban -. Este es Sam y su novia Emily, Paul y su novia Rachel también mi hermana, Jared y su novia Kim, Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth, y Collin y Brady son los mas jóvenes de la manada.

Al decir _manada_ todos se quedaron en shock, pues no se había imprimado de mi - por tercera vez, en teoría- y luego Jacob los despreocupo al contar mi situación, todos estaban fascinados con mi supuesta historia, pues nunca había habido un caso como este y conforme nos conocíamos todos un poco mas se llevaron mejor conmigo pues no era peligrosa.

Pero no era lo mismo, como desearía no haber entrado a ese laboratorio y tal vez haber cambiado mi futuro para siempre.

_Todavía__ no lo sabes..., _dijo mi molesto instinto.

_Tu no te metas, _le dije... si, me estaba volviendo loca.


	8. Salto de Acantilado

Salto de Acantilado

- Y eme aquí.

- Guau, lamento lo de tu amigo Nessie - me dijo Seth al finalizar mi historia, bueno mi supuesta historia.

- Tranquilo - mire a Jacob y le sonreí, aunque creo que no debí hacerlo -, ahora estoy mejor.

Estábamos alrededor de una gran fogata, asando salchichas, que hambre tenia.

- Oye Jake, mañana iremos a saltar el acantilado, ¿vienes? - dijo Quil, ya me había olvidado que a ellos les gustaba hacer eso, era uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos.

- Seguro, sera divertido - le sonrió a su amigo.

Ya habían pasado como 17 días de la boda de mis padres, me pregunto cuando volverán quería volver a verlos. Aunque tendría que verlos a escondidas ya que ellos no sabían que yo existía y a Jacob no le agradaría nada que vaya a visitarlos. Tomaba tranquila mi lata de limonada - todos tenían una -, cuando Embry me pregunto algo que yo no me esperaba.

- ¿Tu quieres venir Nessie?

Me había atragantado con mi limonada que empece a toser, aunque me controle al instante, pues estaba rodeada de gente y no quería que se preocuparan.

- ¿Como dices? - pregunte como una tonta que no sabe a que refería.

- A saltar el acantilado, ¿estas bien? - genial, ahora preocupe a Jacob.

Debía de tener una cara de espanto, yo soy un medio-vampiro pero le tenia un poco de miedo a las alturas... y al mar.

- mmmm... pues... yo, no se.

- Vamos sera divertido - me dijo Seth, tratando de convencerme.

Trague sonoramente saliva, y lo pensé durante un momento.

_De acuerdo Nessie, tienes que enfrentar tus miedos, aparte Jacob ya te había enseñado a nadar, ah, pero todavía le tengo un poco de miedo._

Todo el mundo aguardaba mi respuesta, me miraban fijamente, en ese momento desee ser invisible para no ser el centro de atención. Hasta que por fin solté un largo suspiro y di mi respuesta.

- De acuerdo, los acompañare.

Todos me sonrieron y Jacob me envolvió la cintura y me acerco un poco a el para darme ánimos, se estaba tan bien ahi.

- No tengas miedo, solo son unos metros - de pronto su cara se transformo en una de tengo una idea - si quieres, puedo saltar contigo. Solo si quieres.

Lo mire sorprendida, pues no me esperaba esa sugerencia, me encantaba la idea, saltar juntos el acantilado.

- Claro, por que no, tal vez así no tenga tanto miedo - solté una risilla en esta ultima parte.

Me pego un poco mas a el, y yo repose mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Todos miraban a Jake con cierta sorpresa, seguro que era porque tenia el corazón destrozado por el tema de mi madre, pero luego aparezco yo, una extraña, y ahora parece que esta mucho mejor.

Eso me gustaba, que ya no este tan triste, estresado y emocional todo el tiempo. Que este alegre, jovial, era todo lo que yo quería que fuera feliz...

Cuando todos nos despedimos y fuimos yendo a nuestras respectivas casas, al final, solo quedamos Jacob y yo. Caminábamos hacia su casa, y por ratos intercambiábamos una que otra mirada, hasta que se paro en seco y no tuve mas remedio que detenerme.

- ¿Como lo haces? - me pregunto.

- ¿Que?

- Hacer que me ponga nervioso, no saber que decir... escucha se que te parecerá raro pero siento que hay algo que me ata a ti de alguna forma.

- ¿Insinúas que estas imprimado de mi? - le pregunte, deseando que la respuesta fuera un _si._

- No claro que no, no te espantes, no tiene nada que ver con eso - demonios -. Es solo que... no lo se, es muy raro, me preguntaba si tu también lo sientes.

- Yo... ah, creo que yo también - le respondí dudosa, no sabia si debía de haberle dicho que si.

- ¿En serio? - me pregunto sorprendido.

- Si, dime loca pero cuando estoy contigo siento que puedo ser libre, que estoy en paz, completa...

- Guau, yo siento lo mismo, es, sinceramente, algo increíble.

- Si que lo es.

Ya habíamos comenzado a caminar de nuevo, y estaba que la pasaba de lo lindo, pues parecía que en realidad si estaba curando su profundo dolor, me sentía muy feliz por haber conseguido sacarle unas cuantas sonrisas estos días.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me puse una camiseta de tirantes blanca que tenia guardada en mi mochila - por suerte - mis tenis, mis jeans y mi camiseta a cuadros roja encima de la blanca. Hoy hacia calor, por eso no usaba ninguna chaqueta, estaba muy nerviosa por lo del acantilado, era una de las tantas cosas de mi lista que no me gustaría hacer.

Pero con Jacob a mi lado, las cosas serian diferentes, estaba segura de que ni sentiría el salto ni el impacto contra el agua, pues toda mi atención seria para el.

Cuando llegamos al punto exacto donde saltaríamos, los chicos empezaron a pelearse por ser los primeros en saltar, mis nervios estaban a flor de piel, no quería saltar, pero tenia que enfrentar mis miedos de una vez por todas.

Comenzaron a saltar por orden de llegada a la manada - de abajo para arriba -, los primeros Collin y Brady, Seth fue el segundo, Leah la tercera, Quil fue el cuarto, Jacob había pedido ser el ultimo para saltar conmigo, así que el quinto fue Embry, lo siguió el sexto Jared, el séptimo Paul y el octavo Sam que se lanzo con gran maestría - se notaba que había sido uno de los primeros en entrar en la manada -, Jacob y yo eramos los siguientes, ya no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Me quite mis tenis y mi camiseta a cuadros roja - no quería mojarla era la única que tenia - me quede con la de tirantes blanca y mis jeans.

Y Jacob se había quitado la camiseta... me voltee inmediatamente, no quería abalanzarme sobre el en ese instante, era por su bien, solo quedo con sus pantalones cortos. Se inclino hacia el acantilado para poder ver cuanta altura era. Cuando termino de examinar, extendió una mano hacia mi y me subí a su espalda - ordenes suyas, no mías -, me apreté contra el y trataba de despejar mi mente y dejarme llevar, pero nada funcionaba.

- Estarás bien, no tengas miedo, somos como una sola persona, ¿no es cierto? - y esas palabras fueron el impulso que necesite para relajarme completamente.

Entonces tome aire y... saltamos.


	9. Tensión

Tensión

El impacto contra el agua apenas lo sentí, el agua estaba helada pero junto a Jake no sentía ni pizca de frío, cuando salimos a la superficie para tomar aire de manera instintiva me arrime a el, le rodee la cintura con los brazos y enterré mi cara en su pecho, seguía teniendo ese maravilloso efluvio.

Cuando levante el rostro, el estaba mirándome sorprendido - seguro por lo que acababa de hacer, no pude evitarlo ya era un habito para mi - nos quedamos hipnotizados por unos cuantos segundos, y subió su mano para acariciarme mi mejilla, su rostro y el mio estaban a solo unos centímetros de tocarse, pero no podía dejarme llevar, _no podía_ besarlo.

Uno de los chicos carraspeo para llamar nuestra atención - gracias a Dios - voltee mi cara para ver quien era el que lo había echo, pero Jacob se quedo en su sitio mirándome.

Quil carraspeo de nuevo para llamar la atención de Jacob y yo lo solté para que saliera de su nube.

El parpadeo un par de veces para volver a la realidad, yo ya me encaminaba hacia la playa porque cuando me separe de el sentí frío, mucho frío.

Todos se me quedaron viendo atónitos, algunos riendo por lo bajo, debió de haber sido un espectáculo para ellos viendo como abrazaba a Jacob de una manera tan de... novios.

Cuando llegue a la orilla, me estaba congelando, temblaba mucho, Jacob se acerco a la orilla y me extendió la mano.

- Ven, nuestras cosas están por allá.

- Ah, esta bien - dije todavía temblando.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve en brazos?

- Creo que seria lo mas conveniente puesto que tu estas mas caliente que yo... pero que dije, como sea, ah, bueno si estaría bien - solté una risilla, que tonta que soy a veces.

- De acuerdo si es lo quieres - dijo riéndose también, mientras me tomaba en brazos y entraba en calor al instante.

- Perdón por lo de hace un rato, es que...

- Le tienes miedo al mar y te agarraste de mi - la verdad si le tenia miedo al mar, pero no fue por eso, fue porque ya era un habito mio, bueno _nuestro._

- Si tienes razón, es como si me conocieras de siempre.

- Siento que es así

- ¿Si?

- Si, de verdad.

- Guau, que genial

- Si

- Que vergüenza me dio cuando tus amigos nos vieron - dije ruborizándome.

- No les prestes atención, son unos idiotas.

- Bueno si tu lo dices - dije echando una mirada sobre su hombro, sus amigos ya habían salido del agua y nos miraban todos sonrientes.

Me daban ganas de ir y de abofetearlos para que se les borren esas sonrisitas. Tan solo me había quedado hipnotizada mirando sus ojos, que había de malo con eso, bueno si era malo porque en esta realidad yo era su amiga, no su novia.

Cuando llegamos al punto donde habíamos dejado nuestras cosas saque de mi mochila una toalla y me fui secando la cabeza, y Jacob hizo lo mismo.

Ya en la tarde cuando todos habíamos almorzado en casa de Sue, Jacob y yo regresamos a casa.

No tenia ropa, pero Rachel, la novia de Paul - y hermana de Jacob - me presto un poco de ropa así que pude cambiarme los jeans y mi camiseta blanca - mojados - por un suéter azul, muy abrigador y unos jeans negros.

En casa de Jacob se encontraba Billy que nos esperaba sonriente.

- Hola hijo, hola Nessie ¿como les fue?

- Bien papá, muy bien - dijo Jake, mirándome sonriente.

Yo solo me ruborice como una tonta y baje la mirada.

- ¿Como esta usted Señor Black?

- Bien, y Nessie.

- ¿Si?

- Ya te dije que me llames Billy.

- De acuerdo, Billy - reí, el y Jacob acompasaron mi risa -. ¿Tienen hambre chicos?

- Si mucha - respondieron los dos.

- De acuerdo entonces les preparare algo ¿esta bien?

- Haz lo que quieras nena estas en tu casa - me dijo Billy sonriéndome.

- Gracias Billy.

Y corrí a la cocina, antes de que me dijeran algo mas, me decidí por hacerles café y huevos con tocino para la cena.

Estaba a punto de poner a echar un huevo a la sarten, cuando escuche a Jacob y a Billy hablando de mi - o al menos eso parecía - apague el fuego y me acerque un poco a la puerta para poder escucharlos mejor.

_No seas chismosa Nessie, _me dijo mi molesto subconsciente, hartándome la paciencia otra vez.

_Shhhh, quiero escuchar se que esta mal pero están hablando de mi._

_Igual esta mal, y soy tu instinto no lo olvides._

_Bueno como sea, que tal si te llamo mi pepe grillo y cierras la boca de una buena vez._

_No soy un grillo, y deja de espiar._

_Cállate, quiero escuchar, _porque estoy hablando con mi mente, parecía como si fuese Gollum de el Señor de los anillos, solo que Gollum estaba en mi mente.

_Como te atreves a compararme con Gollum, ay, esta bien llámame tu consciencia o como sea, pero deja de espiarlos y prepara tranquila la cena._

_Solo sera un momento consciencia, _estaba loca.

_Esta bien, pero procura no hacer ni un ruido y que no te vean._

Y mi consciencia me dejo tranquila escuchando la conversación

- Jake, te ves mucho mas feliz desde que Nessie llego.

- ¿Que dices?, no es cierto.

- Si que lo es, hijo ¿estas seguro?

- ¿De que?

- ¿Estas seguro de que no te imprimaste de ella?

Mi corazón se detuvo por un instante, Billy también sentía la atracción entre nosotros.

- Muy seguro papá, si me hubiera imprimado de ella lo sabría.

Billy lo examino con la mirada.

- Pero siempre los veo juntos.

- Es mi amiga y también es nueva aquí papá.

- Pues yo creo que ella si siente algo hacia ti.

- ¿Que dices?, estas loco viejo, ves mucha telenovela hoy en día o ¿que?

- Yo solo los observo con mucha atención, me alegra que al fin te hayas olvidado por lo menos un poco de Bella.

Mencionar a mi madre, hizo que Jacob se pusiera un tanto nervioso.

- A Bella la iba a olvidar tarde o temprano papá, no es como si fuera el amor de mi vida, ademas esta casada y se transformara en vampiro, ya la perdí hace tiempo papá.

- Hijo, tu no la perdiste, ella tomo su decisión y es tiempo de que tu también dejes atrás todo ese dolor y sigas adelante, estoy muy seguro de que los chicos te ayudaran en eso... y también Nessie.

- Mmmhhh, supongo, solo espero que los chicos no se les ocurra algo descabellado como llevarme a un bar nudista o algo así - y se carcajeo, yo seria capaz de matar a los chicos si le hacían algo así.

- Y que tal Nessie, ella podría ayudarte a avanzar y podrían, no se, algún día tal vez... ser...

- Papá, es mi amiga, como se te ocurre algo así.

- Ok solo decía, pero no olvides que Bella y tu comenzaron de amigos y luego paso algo mas.

- No paso nada mas porque apareció su chupasangre y ella me dejo por el.

- Bueno técnicamente, Bella y tu jamas llegaron a ser algo mas que amigos, pero si hubo un poco de atracción.

- Atracción... tal vez - me hervía la sangre recordar que Jacob y mamá estuvieron enamorados, pero eso fue hace tiempo ahora todos vivíamos en paz, bueno, yo estaba aquí, justo en esos momentos, eso era lo que me dolía, verlo sufrir por mamá - Pero debo admitir que lo de Bella... no es como lo de Nessie - en esta parte preste mucha mas atención -, cuando estaba con Bella me sentía bien, me sentía querido, pero no tan querido como me siento con Nessie, con Bella siempre estaba estresado, triste, con Nessie me siento completo, alegre, me siento genial, siento que ella saca lo mejor de mi.

- Estas enamorado de Nessie - me quede paralizada por las palabras de Billy.

- No, es decir no lo se, solo diré que ella se a vuelto una muy buena amiga mía, desde que la conocí.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, me aleje de la puerta y me dirigí a la cocina para preparar - ahora si - los huevos y el tocino, cuando termine me puse a preparar el café, y lo lleve todo a la mesa.

- Vaya, que festín - dijo Billy, mirando la cena sonriente.

- Solo son huevos, tocino y café, no es la gran cosa.

- Que esto lo haya hecho una muy buena e inteligente mujer como tu, para mi si es la gran cosa - dijo guiñandome un ojo.

Sonreí ante su demostración de afecto hacia mi, nos terminamos nuestra comida, y los tres nos sentamos un rato a ver una de las tantas series policíacas de Billy, Jacob me echaba unas cuantas miradas de vez en cuando , creo que una vez intento cojer mi mano, pero yo la aleje, pues no quería que mi don le mostrara algo de lo que yo pensara, así que la aparte.

Cuando acabo la serie, Billy se despidió de nosotros, Jacob lo ayudo a subir a su habitación - era tan dulce - cuando regreso conmigo, se despidió dándome un beso en la mejilla, y me encamine hacia su habitación - ahi dormía - el pobre de Jacob no tenia mas remedio que dormir en el sofá.

Me sentí mal por el, me había ofrecido su cama, hubiera preferido dormir en el sofá, pero el no me dejo, típico, Jacob jamas me dejaría dormir en un incomodo sofá.

Esa noche, dormí bien, pero no tanto, a quien engaño, no dormí en toda la noche pensando que tal vez Jacob se este enamorando de mi.

Ah, no podía ser, no podía ser porque el mismo lo dijo el solo me ve como una amiga.

_Por ahora..., _dijo mi inoportuna consciencia.

_Tu cierra el pico, consciencia, no me dejas tranquilizarme._

_Lo lamento, pero es que en algún momento puede que si sienta algo por ti, recuerda que eres su alma gemela y el te lo dijo una vez "Quien no va a enamorarse de su alma gemela"._

_Tienes razón, tengo que ser cuidadosa, no puedo dejar que se enamore de mi, eso no puede pasar._

* * *

Dos semanas habían pasado ya, desde la boda de mis padres, me había despertado muy temprano, me vestí lo mas rápido que pude y salí a dar un paseo por la playa, creo que tarde casi todo el día, Jacob me encontró en la tarde, estaba mirando el atardecer, sentada en la arena tranquilamente.

- Nessie, te eh estado buscando, ¿donde estabas? - me pregunto preocupado, sentándose a mi lado.

- Aquí, todo el día estuve aquí.

- ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba?

- ¿De mi?

- Claro tonta - bromeo, riéndose.

- ¿Y porque? - aguarden porque lo estaba interrogando.

- Porque necesito a mi amiga.

Lo mire y le sonreí.

- Y porque necesito contarte las buenas nuevas - dijo con una sonrisita malévola.

- ¿Y cuales son? - dije riendo de ver su reacción.

- Bueno decidí hoy darle a Paul su merecido - dijo sonriendo al horizonte, mientras yo lo miraba con curiosidad.

- ¿Que le hiciste? - dije con curiosidad.

- Le metí un puñetazo en la nariz.

Me quede helada, aunque seguro que Paul lo había hecho enojar, Paul a veces era un pesado, y Jacob no lo soportaba, estaba molesto de que Paul se haya imprimado de su hermana, Rachel.

- Ok, seguro que te hizo enojar bien feo.

- Se lo merecía, llevaba esperando días para hacerlo, y aproveche ya que Rachel no estaba.

- Bien hecho entonces.

- Como odio esto de la imprimación, ¿cuando va a detenerse esta locura?, ¡Por el amor de Dios, según los mitos, las imprimaciones eran casos esporádicos! Tanto amor predestinado y a primera vista me da asco.

- ¿Porque?, yo creo que la imprimación es lo mas hermoso que le puede ocurrir a un hombre lobo, digo, cuando la encuentras, sientes que estas completo, que ella te hace mucho mas feliz de lo que ya eras, sientes que la gravedad ya no es la que te sujeta a esta tierra, es ella, y nada mas importa, serias su amigo, su hermano, su protector, se porque lo dices, odias la imprimación porque Paul se imprimo de tu hermana.

- En parte es eso, pero no, odio la imprimación porque es como si estuvieras obligado a hacer todo lo que ellas dicen, en cierto modo eres como su mascota, un juguete que solo ellas controlan.

Pero como podía decir eso, no iba a permitir que tuviera esa idea en la cabeza.

- Como puedes decir eso... apuesto a que cuando te imprimes de alguien cambiaras de idea totalmente.

- Si claro - dijo con sarcasmo.

- En serio, pero la imprimación es algo genial, es cuando encuentras a tu otra parte y te sientes completo, en paz, sin ningún tipo de molestia, como si fueras un ciego que ve el sol por primera vez, ¿no te gustaría acaso sentirte así alguna vez?

- Atarme a alguna desconocida que vea por ahi, por favor, yo prefiero ser libre, tener mi espacio, hacer lo que se me de la gana siempre que me de la gana y...

En ese momento no supo que mas decir, y bajo la mirada. Y entonces me di cuenta...

- Ah, les tienes envidia, entonces no es que lo odies simplemente les tienes envidia a los imprimados, entonces si quieres que te pase a ti.

- La verdad, si les tengo envidia, estar solo todo el tiempo y sufrir por alguien que no corresponde tu amor...

- Lo dices por Bella - el suspiro y me miro, estaba sin saber que decirle, pobre, entonces si se quería imprimar, encontrar la felicidad -. Tranquilo, estarás bien, se que algún día encontraras la felicidad y la chica de la que te imprimes sera la chica mas afortunada del mundo, para mi si eres especial, y el chico mas increíble que conozco, bueno, mi amigo también era increíble y especial para mi, me recuerdas mucho a el.

- Tanto así.

- Si.

- ¿Y como se llamaba?

Eso era fácil, tenia la respuesta perfecta a esa pregunta, y era la verdad me recordaba mucho a el.

- A.J.

- ¿A.J.?

- Anthony Jacob - me encogí de hombros, como quitandole importancia, pero por otro lado a el pareció sorprenderle el nombre.

- Anthony... Jacob... ¿me estas tomando el pelo?

- Claro que no, yo le decía A.J. de cariño.

- Así que ademas de parecerse a mi, también llevaba mi nombre.

- Pues si.

Estábamos tranquilos, hasta que Jacob vio a Quil y a Claire en el otro extremo de la playa, y se paro sacudiéndose la arena.

- Mira ahi están Quil y la pequeña Claire, ¿quieres conocerla?

- Claro - le respondí encantada, tenia muchas ganas de ver a Claire ahora que era pequeña.

Me extendió la mano y los dos caminamos hacia ellos.

...

* * *

**_Muchas gracias mi keridas lectoras por esos reviews tan bonitos que me dejan_**

**_y voy a responder la pregunta de:_**

**_rose rosales: Si, voy a poner todo eso, no te preocupes esta historia las va a entretener por un largo tiempo jejeje, un fuerte abrazo y un beso rose, bye_**

**_y kiero aclarar que cuando pongo "..." es porque es una continuación del capitulo, solo keria aclararlo, un saludo mis keridas lectoras, bye._**


	10. Tensión: Parte 2

Tensión: Parte 2

Nos acercamos a Quil y a Claire, se hallaban en el extremo sur de la medialuna de la playa a fin de evitar lo mas grueso del montón de turistas, Quil estaba borbotando un torrente de advertencias:

- Fuera del agua, Claire. Vamos, no, no. Eh. Muy bonito señorita. ¿De veras quieres oír como me grita Emily? No voy a traerte a la playa nunca mas si no... ¿Ah, si? No... Uf. Esto te parece divertido, ¿a que si? ¡Ja, ja! ¿Y quien se ríe ahora? ¿Eh, eh?

Cuando llegamos hasta ellos, Quil aferraba por el tobillo a la niña de la risa tonta. La pequeña sostenía un cubo en una mano; tenia los pantalones hechos una sopa y una colosal mojadura en el frontal de la camiseta.

- Cinco dolares a favor de la chica - dijo Jake.

- Hola Jake, hola Nessie.

- Hola Quil - lo salude.

Claire pego un alarido y arrojo el cubo a los pies de Quil.

- Abajo, abajo.

El la deposito con sumo cuidado en la arena. La pequeña vino a gatas hasta nosotros y se aferro a la pierna de Jake.

- Tito Yei.

- ¿Como te lo estas pasando, Claire?

- Hola linda - le dije con dulzura.

- Hola, ¿Quen eres?

- Ella es tu tía Nessie, Claire, la traje para que la conozcas.

Su tía, sonreí ante la idea.

- Un gusto, tía Essie, Quil esta mojado.

- Ya lo vemos. ¿Donde esta tu mamá?

- Ido, ido, sa ido - canturreo Claire, era tan tierna -. Claire con Quil tooodo el día. No quiero volver a casa nunca.

Dejo a Jake y se marcho corriendo hacia Quil. Este la alzo en vilo y se la puso sobre los hombros.

- Tiene toda el aspecto de que alguien acaba de cumplir la terrible cifra de los dos años...

- ¿Terrible? a mi me parece tierna.

- Gracias Nessie - me dijo Quil - Y tiene tres - corrigió a Jake -. Se perdieron la fiesta temática. Fue de princesas. La niña me hizo llevar una corona y Emily tuvo la ocurrencia de que podían probar su nueva caja de maquillaje conmigo.

- Pobre - le dije a Quil, con mueca de dolor, aunque no pude evitar que mi labio se curvara un poco hacia arriba.

- Vaya, de veras lamento no haber estado para verlo - se burlo Jake.

- Jake - lo regañe, tratando de aguantar la risa.

- No te preocupes. Emily ha hecho fotos. De hecho, he salido de lo mas favorecido.

Solté una risilla, y Jake curvo su labio hacia arriba, como yo en un principio.

- Menudo primo estas hecho.

- Claire se lo ha pasado en grande - repuso Quil con un encogimiento de hombros -, y de eso se trataba.

Yo sonreí, pero Jacob puso los ojos en blanco. Debía de resultar duro para el estar cerca de gente con la imprimación, irradiaban una paz y una serenidad que me relajaba y me ponía alegre.

Claire chillo sobre los hombros de Quil - haciendo que yo me sobresaltara - y señalo al suelo

La niña empezó a mandarle a Quil a buscar piedras de colores, y el no se opuso, ella estaba encantada con el nuevo juego.

Quil se lo pasaba en grande jugando con Claire, no tenia esa cara de tantos padres turistas que llevan escrito en el rostro la pregunta: "¿Cuando es la hora de la siesta?".

Yo sonreía ante la escena, pero por otro lado, Jake los miraba con añoranza, se notaba que desearía que la imprimación tocara a su puerta, ahora era mi turno de hacerlo sentir mejor. Tome su mano y apreté nuestro amarre, para inspirarle fuerza.

El se giro, yo ni siquiera lo mire, pero pude percibir que me dedicaba una sonrisa, luego se giro nuevamente hacia su amigo.

- ¿Ni siquiera se te pasa por la cabeza tener citas, Quil? - le dedique una mirada de reproche, pues el no tenia la imprimación como para saber que Quil no podía separarse mucho tiempo de Claire.

- ¿Eh...?

- No, no, tu no - cacareo Claire.

- Ya sabes, salir con chicas reales, quiero decir, solo por ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Solo para las noches libres de tus obligaciones de niñera.

Quil y yo nos quedamos boquiabiertos y lo miramos fijamente.

Claire se puso a gritar en ese momento, cuando el dejo de ofrecerle alternativas, y empezó a golpearlo en la cabeza con los puñitos. El nuevamente le ofreció nuevas alternativas.

- Perdona, Claire, ¿y que te parece esa preciosidad purpurea?

- No - dijo entre risas.

- Por favor te lo pido, dame una pista, niña.

Claire se lo pensó un segundo.

- Verde - dijo al fin.

Quil repaso las rocas con la mirada, estudiándolas. Eligió cuatro piedras con diferentes tonalidades de verde y se las ofreció.

- ¿La cojo?

- Si

- ¿Cual?

- Todas, todas.

La chiquilla ahueco las palmas y el dejo caer las piedrecillas en el cuenco de las manos. Ella soltó una carcajada y de inmediato lo golpeo con las piedritas en la cabeza. El hizo una exagerada mueca de dolor, yo reí ante la escena, Quil se puso de pie y echo a andar de vuelta al aparcamiento. Debía de preocuparle que ella cogiera frío con las ropas mojadas. Si era peor que una madre paranoica y sobreprotectora.

- Perdona si antes he estado un poco agresivo con lo de las chicas, amigo - se disculpo Jake a su regreso.

- Nada, nada, esta bien - repuso el -. Me ha atrapado algo desprevenido, eso es todo. No había pensado en ello.

- Esta bien Quil, no tienes que pensarlo, digamos, que yo entiendo mas o menos eso de la imprimación, ya de por si debe ser bastante difícil, permanecer por lo menos un minuto alejado de Claire.

- Gracias por entender Nessie - me dijo Quil.

Pero Jacob no se quedo callado.

- Bueno, pero apuesto a que ella entendería que tu, ya sabes, mientras ella crece... No iba a picarse porque tengas una vida mientras ella lleve pañales.

- Ya lo se, lo se, estoy seguro de que lo comprendería.

No dijo nada mas.

- Pero tu no vas a hacerlo, ¿a que no? - aventuro Jacob.

- No se me pasa por la cabeza, ni lo imagino - contesto con un hilo de voz -. Es solo que... no veo a nadie mas de ese modo, ya sabes, no veo a las chicas, ya no, no veo sus rostros.

- Pues si a eso le unes lo de la coronita y el maquillaje... no se, no se, quizá Claire vaya a tener que preocuparse de otro genero de competidores.

Quil soltó una carcajada y emitió un sonido de besitos en dirección a Jacob.

- ¿Estas libre el viernes, Jacob?

Espero que Quil no este preguntándole lo que creo.

- Que mas quisieras tu - replico Jake, y le puso mala cara -. Si, supongo que si.

Quil vacilo un segundo antes de preguntar.

- ¿Se te ha ocurrido salir con chicas? - ¡Quil!, como se le ocurría decir eso en mi presencia, no era su novia, no tenia derecho sobre el pero... tenia que decirlo en frente de mi. Jacob suspiro -. Ya sabes, Jake, quizás deberías pensar en tener una vida.

Lo hice sin pensar, pero le lance una mirada de advertencia a Quil y apreté el amarre de mi mano con la de Jacob, Quil me miro extrañado, y en ese momento recordé que tenia que mantener la calma, al fin y al cabo, Jacob no tenia que estar conmigo todo el tiempo, como dije en un principio, no era su novia.

- Tampoco yo veo las caras de las chicas, Quil, no las veo.

Ok, eso me dolió, solté mi mano de la suya y mire hacia otro lado, Jacob me miro apenado pero aun así no le hice caso, trato de agarrar mi mano otra vez, pero yo la guarde en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta para aparentar, y el se volvió a girar hacia su amigo

Este exhalo también.

En ese momento, se alzo un aullido en el corazón del bosque, demasiado lejos y demasiado bajo para que ningún oído humano lo percibiera por encima del sonido de las olas.

- Maldita sea, ahi esta Sam - murmuro Quil al tiempo que extendía las manos para tocar a Claire, como si quisiera asegurarse de que seguía allí -. ¡Y no se donde esta su madre!

- Voy a ver de que se trata. Si te necesitamos te lo hago saber. Oye, ¿porque no la llevas a la casa de los Clearwater? Sue y Billy pueden hacerse cargo de ella en caso de apuro, y tal vez ellos conozcan el paradero de la madre... - farfullo Jacob, articulando todas las palabras mal.

- Vamos, Jake, vete ya - le dijo Quil, mientras echaba a correr hacia el aparcamiento.

Jake estaba a punto de echar a correr, pero yo lo tome del brazo.

- Jake.

- ¿Si?

- Ten cuidado.

- Claro, y tu te vas con Quil, ¿espérame en casa, si? - me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

- No te preocupes, estaré bien, anda ve - le dije, y el echo a correr entre el boscaje.

Me quede ahi parada, no sabia si debía irme con Quil o seguir a Jake, pero al final decidí ir con Quil, Jacob ya me contaría después de que se trataba todo esto.

- ¡Hey Quil, espera, voy contigo! - le dije, mientras corría en su dirección.

Tenia a Claire lista en su camioneta para llevarla a casa de Sue.

- Esta bien, oye Nessie.

- ¿Si?

- Lamento lo de hace un rato, entiendo que te gusta Jake, y te sientas así - lo mire con los ojos abiertos como platos, paralizada.

¡Diablos!, sabia que debía de ser mas discreta, ay, que estúpida, tenia ganas de golpearme por la torpeza que había cometido, pero que rayos le decía ahora...

- ¿Que, fui tan obvia? - le pregunte, diciéndolo todo lentamente, bueno, que una persona supiera que me gustaba Jake, estaba bien.

- La verdad, si - me confeso.

- Oh - dije roja como tomate.

- En realidad, todos se dieron cuenta, pero no te angusties, es lógico que te hayas encariñado con el si pasan tanto tiempo juntos.

- ¡Todos lo saben! - exclame con pánico.

- Te dije que no te angusties, esta bien, nosotros queremos lo mejor para Jake, y que tu hayas entrado en su vida, parece que le ha hecho muy bien, estamos muy felices de que tu te hayas integrado a nuestra gran familia - me dijo sincero.

Le sonreí, en ese instante se escucho otro aullido y Quil comenzó a ponerse nervioso, miraba a Claire - que estaba dentro de la camioneta - y miraba en dirección al bosque, una y otra vez, debía de tener tanta curiosidad por saber de que se trataba todo el asunto como yo, entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

- Quil, yo llevare a Claire con Billy y Sue, tu vete a ver de que se trata todo esto.

- ¿Estas segura?, confió en ti, pero... - y miro a Claire.

- Estará bien Quil, yo la cuidare, no tienes de que preocuparte, anda ve.

Le echo una ultima mirada a Claire, se giro hacia mi y asintió con la cabeza.

- Prométeme que la cuidaras - me hizo jurar.

- Lo prometo, corre Quil, alcanzalos.

Quil salio corriendo del aparcamiento y desapareció entre el boscaje.

Yo entre a la camioneta y Claire me miro extrañada.

- ¿Tita Essie, y Quil?

- Tiene que atender unos asuntos nena, volverá, te lo prometo, me dijo que te llevara a casa de Sue - le dije asomando la cabeza hacia los asientos traseros.

- Esta bien - me respondió, ya mas tranquila.

Encendí la camioneta, y me encamine hacia la casa de los Clearwater, cuando llegue Billy estaba charlando animadamente con Sue. Y en eso me vieron.

Saque a Claire de la camioneta, la cargue, y me dirigí hacia ellos.

- ¡Nessie, Claire, ¿que hacen aquí niñas?! - nos pregunto Billy, preocupado.

- Tito Yei y Quil, se fueron, pero regresaran, como me dijo tita Essie - y la pequeña me sonrió, yo le sonríe también, era tan adorable.

- Si, Jake y Quil tuvieron que ir con la manada pero regresaran en unos minutos, seguro - les dije para despreocuparlos.

- Oh bueno - me sonrió Sue, se dirigió hacia Claire, y la tomo en brazos - Sera mejor que me ponga a preparar unos bocadillos para los muchachos, porque apenas crucen esa puerta, estarán muertos de hambre, como siempre - y entonces Sue, se dio cuenta de algo, que yo también había olvidado -. Cierto, ¿y la madre de Claire? - me pregunto.

- No lo se, Jake dijo que tal vez ustedes supieran donde esta.

- La llamare en este instante, muchas gracias por traerla querida - me agradeció, con una cálida sonrisa.

- No fue nada, cuando quieran, bueno Billy te veré en casa - me despedí de ambos con la mano.

- Hasta luego Nessie, igual.

Me subí nuevamente a la camioneta, y me fui directo a la casita roja de Billy.

Cuando llegue, me tire en el sofá a descansar y pensar en lo que había ocurrido hoy en la playa. Así que Jacob no ve otros rostros... bueno, eso lo veremos con el tiempo, se supone que se tiene que imprimar de mi así que... tendré que esperar a que eso cambie, porque pronto me vera a mi.

De pronto mi aro de cuero - que no había vuelto a vibrar en mucho tiempo - me hizo cosquillas en la muñeca, pero era raro no estaba junto a Jake, lo mire mas detenidamente y vi que parpadeaba una débil luz amarilla que hacia que mi pulsera se agite de esa manera, cuando me pare sobresaltada - pues mi pulsera jamas había hecho eso - no estaba en peligro, porque cuando lo estaba vibraba fuerte como un celular, y cuando estaba junto a Jake me hacia cosquillas, pero no en esta ocasión.

No se porque pero cuando comencé a caminar hacia la habitación de Jake, la luz de mi aro se hacia mas notoria, me detuve en la entrada, para ver si mi aro me estaba tratando de indicar algo mas, di unos cuantos pasos hacia mi cama, me senté, junto a mi mochila que estaba ahi, no sabia lo que significaba pero de repente la luz se hizo mucho mas fuerte y vibraba como loca, y entonces me di cuenta, mi aro de cuero me estaba indicando que revise mi mochila, cuando mi muñeca casi rozaba su tela.

Parece que de pronto mi aro se convirtió en un GPS, para encontrar lo que necesitaba.

Abrí mi mochila y lo saque todo, revisando cada cosa, mi aro de cuero se termino por iluminar completamente cuando mi muñeca cayo encima del espejo, el espejo que encontré en el laboratorio de Ezequiel antes de caer en esta situación, entonces, supe lo que tenia que hacer.

Tome el espejo, pero sin que yo hubiera deseado ver a alguien, me empezó a mostrar imágenes con sonido y todo, ¿no que no era posible?

Pero lo que me mostró me dejo aun mas pasmada, era Jacob en su forma lobuna, y las escenas que me mostraba eran de ahora, y podía escucharlo todo, podía escuchar sus pensamientos, pero ellos no a mi.

Me quede mirando atontada el espejo, ¿como es posible?

Enseguida supe porque, Jacob aun no había desarrollado su poder espiritual, así que podía verlo en su forma lobuna, al fin, podía saber lo que ocurría por ahi, escucharlo y todo, genial.

* * *

**_Hola!_**

**_bueno aki les eh dejado otro capi, no se angustien, no las dejare con la duda sobre lo que pasa después por mucho tiempo, se los prometo._**

**_Bueno hora de contestar sus preguntas:_**

**_ladyvani: Paciencia lady, paciencia ya estamos llegando, jejeje, un beso cuídate bye._**

**_rose rosales: Estoy de acuerdo contigo pobre Nessie, y si, Billy es muy sabio, jajaa, igual para ti también un beso y cuídate hermosa, bye._**

**_No duden en preguntar, yo les responderé, y sigan dejándome esos lindos reviews de siempre, gracias, ustedes mis keridas lectoras, son la razón, por la que sigo con esta historia, si ustedes no me dijeran cosas como: "actualiza pronto porfiiii XDD"._**

**_Estoy completamente segura de que no habría escrito casi nada, jejeje, sigan así, y a este paso acabare la historia, lo prometo._**

**_Cuídense_****_ mis keridas lectoras, las veo en el próximo capitulo: "El Espejo"._**

**_BYE :D_**


	11. El Espejo

El Espejo

Jacob había cambiado de fase y se dirigió hacia la reunión de lobos. Se estaba quejando mentalmente de Sam hasta que Leah interrumpió sus pensamientos.

_Siempre a lo tuyo, _pensó ella.

_Si, pero no hay doblez en ello, Leah, _replico Jake.

_Déjenlo, niños,_ les ordeno Sam.

Permanecieron en silencio. Me di cuenta de la reacción molesta de Leah ante la palabra "niños". Pero Sam opto por fingir no darse cuenta.

_¿Donde están Quil y Jared?_, pregunto.

_Quil y Nessie tienen a Claire. La van a llevar a casa de los Clearwater_, explico Jake.

_Bien. Sue se hará cargo de ella._

_Jared iba de camino a lo de Kim, _informo Embry. _Existen muchas posibilidades de que no te haya oído._

Un sordo gruñido de queja recorrió la manada. Pobres, ahora tendrían que soportar los pensamientos de Jared. Sam se sentó y soltó otro alarido que rasgo el aire - seguro ese fue el que había escuchado con Quil -. Era una señal, y también una orden.

Pasaron tan solo unos minutos y...

_Ya estoy aquí, _dijo Quil, entrecortadamente.

_¡Quil! ¿que haces aquí?, se supone que tenias que llevar a Nessie y a Claire a casa de Sue_, lo reprocho Jake.

_Ya lo se hermano, lo mismo le dije a ella, pero insistió en que yo venga, mientras ella llevaba a Claire, _le explico su amigo.

_¿Ella se ofreció a llevar a Claire, solo para que tu vengas a esta reunión?, _pregunto gratamente sorprendido.

_Si, es una muy buena mujer Jake, _dijo Quil alagandome, y mis mejillas se encendieron.

_Lo se, _dijo Jake con una sonrisa lobuna.

Sonreí y acerque el espejo para darle un beso, como si fuera el.

La manada se había reunido a escasos kilómetros de la posición de Jake. Corría a grandes zancadas por el tupido bosque. Leah, Embry y Paul también se esforzaban por llegar cuanto antes. Leah estaba tan cerca que Jacob escuchaba sus pasos de un momento a otro. Continuaron su avance en paralelo, pero evitaron correr juntos.

_¿Que pasa?,_ quiso saber Paul.

_Hemos de hablar. Ha ocurrido algo._

Jacob sintió una vacilación en los pensamientos de Sam, también en los de Seth, los de Collin y Brady.

_Diles lo que has oído, Seth._

Jacob apretó el paso, deseando estar ahi presente. Escucho como Leah aceleraba su carrera.

_Iguala esto, tarado, _siseo; y entonces echo a correr de verdad. Jake hundió sus uñas en la arcilla y se propulso hacia delante.

Sam no estaba de buen humor - parecía - para soportar sus juegos de niños.

_Jake, Leah, eh, paren un poco._

Ninguno de los dos aminoro el paso.

Sam gruño, pero lo dejo pasar.

_¿Seth?_

_Charlie ha estado telefoneando a casa hasta que ha encontrado a Billy._

_Si, yo hable con el, _añadio Paul.

¿Charlie?... ¿y que tenia de malo que mi abuelo haya llamado a Billy? ¿era su amigo o no?, hasta que caí en la cuenta de porque... tal vez... solo tal vez podría tratarse de mi madre.

Jake corrió todavía mas deprisa al escuchar eso.

_El jefe de policía estaba fuera de sus cabales. Supongo que Edward y Bella llegaron a casa la semana pasada y..._

Mis padres ya estaban aquí, desde la semana pasada... quería ir a verlos lo antes posible, los echaba demasiado de menos, pero ellos no me conocían, bueno mi madre ya me había visto en su boda y Alice igual, pero apenas si hablamos. Por ahora tendría que contenerme en ir hasta allí, y seguir escuchando la conversación de la manada.

_Si, amigo, y ahora vienen las malas noticias. Charlie hablo con ella y tenia una muy mala voz. Bella le dijo que se encontraba muy enferma; luego se puso Carlisle y le explico que la joven había contraído en Sudamérica una enfermedad de lo mas extraña, y que se hallaba en cuarentena. Charlie se puso como un energúmeno cuando le advirtió que ni siquiera el podía verla. Insistió en que quería verla sin importarle la posibilidad de contagiarse, pero Carlisle no dio su brazo a torcer: nada de visitas. Le explico a Charlie que el caso era grave, pero que estaba haciendo cuanto estaba en su mano. Charlie se lo ha estado guardando durante días, pero al final ha llamado a Billy. Le ha dicho que hoy tenia peor voz._

Se hizo un silencio en sus mentes - incluyendo en la mía - cuando Seth hubo concluido. Así que mi madre ya estaba embarazada de mi, por eso se encontraba en ese estado y por eso le habían mentido a Charlie. En ese instante me sentí el ser mas vil que pudiera existir en la faz de la tierra, como le pude haber echo eso a mi mamá, a mi propia mamá, le había echo mucho daño, la había matado de hambre. Eso me recordó algo, no había ido a cazar en semanas, y me sentía mejor que nunca. ¿Seria acaso porque mi otro yo - la que estaba dentro de mi mamá - estaba consumiendo su sangre?, porque ni note que me faltaba, me sentía bien, muy bien. Pero ella era la que sufría y eso me mataba, yo me sentía bien, mientras que ella moría, como me odio.

- Mamá, perdón... - susurre.

Y en ese momento mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse, y mil lagrimas salieron de ellos, no podía parar de llorar, me sentía terrible.

_He vuelto a ganar, _pensó Leah, al parecer ya estaban todos reunidos, pero el pensamiento de ella apenas lo escuche...

Jacob estaba impaciente.

_Bueno, ¿y que estamos esperando?, _inquirió.

Nadie dijo nada, pero note el zumbido de su vacilación.

_Oh, vamos, venga, ¡han roto el tratado!_

_No tenemos prueba alguna, quizás este enferma de verdad..._

_¡POR FAVOR!_

_Ok, de acuerdo, la evidencia es circunstancial, y muy probable, pero aun así... Jacob... _El pensamiento de Sam se volvió lento y vacilo. _¿Estas seguro de que es este tu deseo? __¿Es lo correcto de veras? Todos sabemos que ese era el empeño de Bella._

___El tratado no hacia mención alguna a las preferencias de la victima, Sam._

_____¿Es una victima de verdad? __¿Tu la consideras como tal?_

_________¡Si!_

_________No son nuestros enemigos, Jake,_ tercio Seth, tratando de convencerlo.

_¡Cierra la boca, ni____ño! Que sientas una adoración enfermiza por esa sanguijuela, como si fuera un héroe, no cambia la ley. Son nuestros adversarios. Están en nuestro territorio. Acabemos con ellos. Me importa un comino si hace tiempo te lo pasaste bien luchando junto a el._

Seth y Jacob, siempre apoyaban a mi familia, pero esta vez parece que solo era Seth, y eso lo apreciaba, aunque sea uno de ellos.

_Bueno, ________¿y que vas a hacer cuando Bella luche a su lado, Jacob? ________¿Eh... ?,_ inquirió Seth.

_Ya no sera Bella._

Eso me ofendió, mi madre jamas iba a cambiar su forma de ser, aunque fuera un vampiro, ella siempre seria la misma Bella de siempre, a la que queremos y amamos.

_______¿Y vas a ser tu quien acabe con ella?_

Me dio un escalofrió de solo pensarlo, Jacob jamas nos haría daño, eso lo sabia mejor que nadie. A Jacob pareció pasarle lo mismo.

_No, no vas a ser tu, ¿a que no? ________¿Y entonces quien? ________¿Vas a guardarle rencor eterno a quienquiera que lo haga?_

_________________Yo no voy a..._

_________________Claro, seguro que no... No estas preparado para esta lucha Jacob._

Jacob se agazapo, listo para dar un brinco, sin dejar de gruñir al lobo de carnes magras y pelaje color arena que lo aguardaba al otro lado del circulo.

_¡Jacob!, _lo conmino Sam. _Seth, anda, cierra la boca un rato._

El interpelado asintió con su cabeza lobuna.

_Jacob, he de pensar que conviene mas a la manada. Debo elegir el mejor curso posible para la protección de todos. Los tiempos han cambiado desde que los ancestros sellaron el acuerdo, y la verdad, no creo que los Cullen vayan a hacernos daño alguno. Ademas, también estamos seguros de que no van a quedarse por aquí mucho tiempo. Lo mas probable es que se larguen una vez que hayan contado su historia, y entonces, nuestras vidas volverán a la normalidad._

___¿Normalidad?_

___Ellos se defenderán si los atacamos, Jacob._

_____¿Tienes miedo?_

_______¿Estas preparado para perder a un hermano?_ Hizo una pausa, esa sola idea de perder a uno de los chicos me hizo estremecer. _¿Y a una hermana?,_ añadio como un pensamiento que acababa de ocurrirsele.

_No temo a la muerte._

_Me consta, Jacob. Lo único que pongo en tela de juicio es la validez de tu criterio en este asunto._

Miro fijamente los ojos negros de Sam.

_______¿Pretendes honrar el tratado de nuestros padres o no?_

_______Honro a la manada. Hago lo mejor para ella._

_______Cobarde._

A Sam se le tensaron los músculos del hocico y le enseño los dientes.

_Ya basta, Jacob. Esto te sobrepasa. _Su tono de voz mental cambio para adoptar un extraño timbre conminatorio imposible de desobedecer. La voz del Alfa, el cabecilla de la manada. Busco con la mirada a todos y cada uno de los lobos dispuestos del circulo. _La manada no va a atacar a los Cullen sin provocación previa. El espíritu del tratado persiste, ya que no suponen daño alguno para nuestro pueblo ni para la gente de Forks. Bella Swan ha efectuado una elección consciente y estaba informada. No vamos a castigar a nuestros antiguos aliados por culpa de esa preferencia._

_Escucha, escucha eso, _pensó Seth con entusiasmo.

_Creo haberte dicho que te calles, Seth._

_Oh. Perdona, Sam._

_________¿A donde te crees que vas, Jacob?_

Había abandonado el circulo.

_Voy a despedirme de mi padre. Al parecer, no tiene sentido que siga pudriéndome aquí por mas tiempo._

_Ay, Jake... __¡No lo hagas otra vez!_

_Cállate____, Seth,_ pensaron varias voces al unisono.

_No queremos que te marches, _le dijo Sam, dulcificando el tono anterior.

_Doblega mi voluntad para evitar mi marcha, Sam. Convierteme en un esclavo._

_Sabes que no voy a hacerlo._

_En tal caso, no queda nada mas que decir._

_Espera, Jake, _lo llamo Seth de nuevo.

___¡__________¿Que quieres, Seth?!_

_No puedes abandonar a Nessie, __________¿que vas a hacer con ella?, ya a sufrido demasiado.__________  
_

___________Ya se me ocurrirá algo, no pienso abandonarla._

_____________________¿Que vas a hacer?,_ inquirió Seth.

_No lo se, pero te aseguro que no la dejare tirada como Bella hizo conmigo._

Y dicho esto no necesite ver mas, guarde el espejo - junto con todo lo demás - en la mochila y me recosté sobre la cama, necesitaba pensar en todo lo que acababa de ver y oír. Mis padres ya estaban aquí, Jacob quería irse de nuevo - cosa que yo no permitiría, claro esta -, pero ¿y que iba a hacer conmigo?

Salí de la habitación todavía con millones de preguntas en la cabeza, y encontré a Billy en la sala, estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono. Hasta que colgó y volteo su silla.

- Ah, Nessie, no sabia que estabas aquí, creí que habías salido a caminar.

- No, apenas deje a Claire me vine para acá, ¿Y Jake?, aun no llega ¿cierto?

- Estoy seguro de que llegara en unos minutos, ven conmigo.

- Ok.

Salimos de casa, hasta llegar al patio, y la mirada de Billy se dirigió al bosque. Como había dicho en tan solo unos minutos apareció Jacob tras el boscaje, nos miro - sobretodo a mi -, pero luego pareció dirigirse al garaje, hasta que Billy lo llamo.

- ¿Tienes un minuto, Jake? - se detuvo, y echo dos miradas, una a su padre y otra al garaje - Vamos, chico, ayúdame a entrar por lo menos.

¿Que?, pero me lo pudo haber pedido a mi, y a parte acabábamos de salir.

- Billy, me lo pudiste pedir a mi - dije al hilo de mis pensamientos.

- Lo se, pero no quería molestarte.

- No es molestia, lo hago encantada ¿si quieres?

- De acuerdo, pero Jake - lo llamo de nuevo, y este se giro hacia el -. Ven con nosotros adentro, por favor necesito decirte algo.

- Esta bien - dijo, rechinando los dientes -, ¿y desde cuando necesitas ayuda, viejales?

Billy soltó una carcajada y yo reí entre dientes.

- Tengo los brazos cansados después de todo el trayecto desde casa de Sue.

- Pero si es colina abajo y te has pasado tirado a la bartola todo el día.

Empuje la silla, la subí por la pequeña rampa que Jake le había hecho y entramos en el cuarto de estar.

- No me sueltes... Parece que he alcanzado los setenta por hora. Uf, ha sido genial.

Solté una risita, y Jake que estaba junto a mi me ayudo un poco a empujar la silla.

- La silla va a terminar convertida en un trasto, ya lo sabes, y luego tendrás que arrastrarte sobre los codos.

- Ni lo sueñes. Me llevaras tu.

- Pues me da que no vas a ir a muchos lugares.

- Que malo - le dije en broma y me sonrió.

- ¿Queda algo de comer? - pregunto mientras apoyaba las manos en las ruedas y se empujaba hasta el frigorífico.

- Tu me metiste en un lió dejando que Paul se quedara aquí todo el día..., es muy probable que no haya nada.

Billy suspiro.

- Habra que empezar a esconder los comestibles si no queremos pasar hambre.

- Dile a Rachel que se quede en casa de Paul.

La nota bromista desapareció de la voz de Billy y la mirada acerada perdió parte de su dureza.

- Únicamente la tenemos en casa unas pocas semanas al año y es la primera vez que esta aquí desde hace mucho. Todo esto es mas duro para tus hermanas porque eran mayores que tu cuando murió tu madre. Les resulta mucho mas difícil hacer de este sitio su casa.

Yo estaba en la sala y ellos dos en la cocina, pero podía oírlos perfectamente.

- Bueno, debo ir a solucionar unas cositas - anuncio Jake, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta trasera.

- Aguarda un momento, Jake. ¿No me vas a poner al corriente? ¿Acaso no te ha llamado Sam para informarte?

Permaneció de espaldas a el, mientras yo entraba en la cocina.

- ¿Que ocurrió? ¿Que fue lo que les dijo Sam? - pregunte yo, sabiendo de sobra todo lo que había pasado.

- No ha pasado nada. Sam va a sacar el pañuelito para despedir a los Cullen. Supongo que ahora somos un hato de admiradores de esas sanguijuelas.

- Jake...

- Espera, estas diciendo que los Cullen de los que me hablaste, ¿volvieron?

- Si... - me contesto con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Te marchas, hijo?

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación durante un largo rato mientras yo lo miraba a el expectante.

- Así Rachel podrá recuperar su cuarto. Se cuanto odia esa colchoneta...

- Jake... - ahora dije yo, no quería que se fuera.

- Ella preferiría dormir en el suelo antes que perderte. Igual que yo.

Soltó un resoplido.

- Y yo - me agregue a ver si funcionaba, y si, se giro hacia mi y me clavo su profunda mirada.

- Jacob, por favor, si necesitas un respiro, tomatelo, pero que no sea tan largo como la ultima vez. Y regresa.

- Tal vez, tal vez asome la cara en las bodas. Me dejare ver en la de Sam y luego en la de Rachel, aunque tal vez Jared y Kim se casen antes. Probablemente voy a necesitar un traje o algo así...

- Mírame, Jake.

Esta vez clavo su mirada en el.

- ¿Que...?

Su padre lo miro a los ojos durante un minuto largo.

- ¿Adonde vas?

- No tengo pensado un lugar especifico.

Billy entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Ah, no?

Se miraban el uno al otro mientras transcurrían los segundos.

- Jacob - le dijo con voz contenida -, no lo hagas, Jacob. No merece la pena.

- No se de que me hablas.

- Deja ir en paz a Bella y a los Cullen. Sam esta en lo cierto.

- Jacob, ¿que vas a hacer? - le pregunto con cierto temor de su respuesta, pero no me respondió cruzo la habitación de dos zancadas largas. Agarro el teléfono y desconecto el cable que lo unía con el enchufe telefónico. Guardo el cable gris en la palma de la mano.

- Adiós, papá - le dijo y después se dirigió a mi -. Lo siento.

- Jake, espera... - lo llamo Billy.

- ¡Jake! - pude llegar hasta el, gracias a mi velocidad de medio-vampiro, lo tome del brazo y me puse frente a el - por favor no te vayas, te necesito, por favor... - le suplique, pero sabia que era en vano.

Tomo mi mano y me miro directo a los ojos.

- Quédate aquí, pase lo que pase, ¿si?, no te preocupes por mi, estaré bien - y me abrazo.

Preferí no decir nada, ya tenia un plan. Cuando me soltó, me beso en la cabeza y salio corriendo por la puerta.

- Nessie, ¿y ahora que hacemos?, este muchacho puede ser a veces, muy impulsivo.

- Créeme que lo se muy bien - y como lo sabia...

Puse mi plan en marcha, ya no tenia tiempo, tenia que alcanzarlo. Corrí a la habitación, tome mi mochila - viendo que este bien equipada - y salí, cruce la habitación rápidamente, abrí la puerta y me gire hacia Billy.

- Prometo que lo cuidare, y también vigilare de que no actué impulsivamente.

- Nessie, debe de haberse alejado ya mucho de aquí.

- Soy un medio-vampiro, recuerdas Billy, lo hallare, siempre lo encontrare.

- Buena Suerte, linda - se despidió con una sonrisa, pero supuse que ese _"Buena Suerte", _no era precisamente para la búsqueda de Jake, sino para algo mas.

- Gracias... por todo, Billy.

- Por nada, ve.

Y diciéndome esto, salí en busca de Jacob.

* * *

**_Hola!_**

**_Disculpen por haberme demorado tanto en subir un nuevo capitulo, lo que paso fue que con el tema de navidad fue difícil tener tiempo para escribir, ya no tardare tanto en subir el próximo, lo juro._**

**_Bueno hora de las preguntas:_**

**_ladyvani: no te preocupes linda, yo soy igual de impaciente, un beso cuídate._**

**_daluar: cuanto tiempo amiga, ya extrañaba tus comentarios jejeje, igual para ti un beso y cuídate linda._**

**_rose rosales: Si, Quil y Claire son muy tiernos, no te preocupes por Jacob y sus hijos, justo en el próximo capitulo iba a hablar de ellos, y no, el espejo no se quedo en el laboratorio de Ezequiel, recuerda que Nessie lo agarro y lo apoyo contra su pecho antes de viajar en el tiempo, pero si olvide poner en el tercer capitulo que cuando Nessie abrió los ojos, agarro su mochila y el espejo que había caído al costado, lo guardo todo y bueno ya saben lo que pasa después ese detalle nada mas me falto, pero bueno lo estoy aclarando ahora. Un beso y cuídate linda, bye._**

**_No duden en dejar preguntas, yo las respondo y sigan dejándome esos lindos reviews, que tanto me gustan_**

**_Un beso, nos veremos en el próximo capi, otro de "(PARÉNTESIS) JACOB"._**

**_Bye :D_**


	12. (PARÉNTESIS) JACOB: Parte 2

(PARÉNTESIS) JACOB: Parte 2

Estaba sentado en el porche, eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, pero no importaba nada importaba. No podía dormir porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos la veía a ella. A mi esposa, la mujer que amaba con toda mi alma, con todo mi ser, con cada átomo de mi cuerpo. Ya había pasado un mes desde que ella se había ido, no sabíamos absolutamente nada de ella, todos la extrañábamos mucho, era lógico, ella era la persona mas especial que pudiera existir. Ezequiel ya había llegado hace unas semanas, y se había puesto manos a la obra enseguida, por lo pronto, lo único que podíamos hacer era esperar, pero yo no podía esperar, es mas todo este asunto me estaba poniendo de los nervios. Quería que ella estuviera aquí ya, tenerla entre mis brazos, decirle cuanto la amaba, cuanto significaba ella para mi.

Las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos sin cuartel, y enterré mi cara entre mis manos. Escuche la puerta abrirse y cerrarse detrás de mi, y a alguien sentarse a mi lado, pero yo no me moví y seguí sollozando como un niño pequeño.

- Papá, ¿estas bien? - era Sarah, seguro la había despertado. Ella al no obtener una respuesta, me abrió los brazos -. Ven aquí.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, me lance a sus brazos y seguí llorando.

- Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien - me decía con el fin de calmarme -. Tranquilo, yo estoy igual que tu, no podía dormir - me confeso.

Trate de tranquilizarme lo mas que pude, para hablar con ella.

- Lo siento - dije con un hilo de voz.

- No fuiste tu si es lo que piensas - me tranquilizo al instante -. Es solo que... tuve una pesadilla - me dijo mientras apartaba el rostro.

- ¿Y que soñaste? - le pregunte preocupado, se le veía mal.

- Yo... soñé que, estaba frente a mamá y cuando yo trataba de alcanzarla, ella desaparecía - me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos -. Papá, y si no la volvemos a ver. Y si se a ido para siempre - me dijo con voz ahogada.

La tome del mentón y la obligue a alzar la vista y mirarme.

- No pienses en eso, la encontraremos - le dije mientras le limpiaba una lagrima - No llores, te prometo que vamos a encontrar a tu madre.

Ella se acurruco en mi pecho y empezó a sollozar mientras yo la abrazaba.

- La extraño - sollozaba -. La quiero mucho.

- Yo también. Mas que a mi propia vida.

Nos quedamos así un rato, hasta que ella me soltó suavemente y luego beso mi mejilla cosa que me tomo por sorpresa.

- Te quiero mucho papá - dijo mientras ponía su cabeza sobre mi hombro y yo le envolvía la cintura.

- Yo también, mucho - dije mientras besaba su cabeza.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono y yo me pare a atenderlo, pero Sarah me tomo del brazo.

- Yo voy.

Volví a sentarme pero me gire un poco para verla - pues había dejado la puerta abierta -, Sarah contesto.

- ¿Diga? Ah, hola Bella.

¿Bella llamando a esta hora?, que raro.

- No, no es mal momento ¿por?

Espero unos segundos.

- ¿En serio? ¿No estas bromeando?

¿Que le estará diciendo?

- Esta bien. Se lo diré a papá enseguida. Muchas gracias Bella, hasta pronto.

Y colgó. Su rostro demostraba: emoción, alegría, alivio, mas emoción. Me dirigí hacia ella en ese momento, pues no se movía.

- Sarah, ¿que te dijo Bella?, apuesto a que fue algo bue...

No pude terminar, se había lanzado a mis brazos y me abrazaba fuerte. Pero no me dolió. Le devolví el abrazo de igual manera.

- Ya saben lo que le ocurrió a mamá - me revelo. Yo no pude responder me había quedado helado.

- ¿Que? - musito el idiota de mi.

- Bella me dijo que Ezequiel ya sabe lo que le ocurrió, y que debíamos de ir para allá ahora.

Al fin regrese a la normalidad y abrace fuerte a mi hija.

- La encontraremos - le susurre.

- Si - se soltó suavemente y me miro toda ilusionada -. Iré por los chicos.

Lo ultimo que vi fue un borrón por la escalera, se le escuchaba hasta abajo como llamaba a sus hermanos.

- ¡Chicos! - grito ella.

- ¡Ah! - gritaron ambos - ¡¿Que?!

- Vengan tenemos que irnos.

- ¿A donde? - pregunto A.J.

- Les explico luego, ¡corran!

Subí para apurar a los chicos, pues estaban tardando demasiado. Cuando entre a la habitación, encontré a los chicos durmiendo y a Sarah jalándolos a los dos del brazo. Nessie tenia razón a veces actuaban como unos niños.

- Chicos por favor, tienen que levantarse - decía ella.

- Déjanos dormir, Sarah - musitaba Johnny.

- Si supersonica, ya vete - le pedía A.J.

- Chicos levántense ya - intervine.

- Pero papá... - se quejaron ambos.

- Rápido - ordene.

Rápidamente los chicos se levantaron y se vistieron. Cuando todos estuvimos listos, nos subimos al auto y nos encaminamos a casa de Ezequiel y Teresa. En el camino Sarah les fue contando a los chicos la buena noticia y ellos también estaban impacientes por saber que le había pasado a su madre, porque si sabíamos lo que le había ocurrido, podríamos tratar de buscar una solución para traerla de vuelta.

* * *

- Hola Sarah - dijo Bella.

- Hola Bella - la saludo.

- Hola chicos - dijo abrazándolos.

- Hola Bella - dijeron ambos.

- Hola Jake.

- Hola Bells - la abrace -. Bueno, ¿Ezequiel que averiguaste?

Nos sentamos en uno de los sillones de la sala junto con el resto de los Cullen, Ezequiel y Teresa.

- Bueno - comenzó Ezequiel -. Nessie parece que a sido victima de una de mis capsulas del tiempo. Me explico - continuo al ver que poníamos cara rara -, yo invente estos contenedores que son del tamaño de una canica, lo que contienen es un hechizo que te hace viajar en el tiempo. Encontré una de estas capsulas en el suelo y estaba rota - dijo mostrándonos en la palma de su mano, un vidrio roto -, si esto se rompe el hechizo queda liberado y se crea un portal que succiona lo que este mas cerca. Y parece que lo que tenia mas cerca en ese momento era a Nessie.

- Estas diciendo que Nessie esta perdida en alguna parte del tiempo - intervine.

- Si, pero no te lleva a cualquier parte, el hechizo te lleva al tiempo que cree que tu deberías conocer.

- Y tu, ¿sabes a donde la llevo? - le pregunte con seriedad.

- Ni idea.

En ese momento me vino un dolor de cabeza insoportable que hizo que cayera al piso y me retorciera de dolor.

- ¡Papá! - grito Sarah, pero apenas la escuche.

Pero justo cuando creí que no iba a soportar mas, vi una escena en mi cabeza. Era de cuando estaba en la boda de Edward y Bella, luego vi otra, estaba en la playa llorando, luego me levante sobresaltado por algo, pero cuando voltee, la vi, ahi estaba Nessie.

Abrí los ojos, respirando entrecortadamente, ¿que había sido eso?, pero pronto lo supe. El hechizo llevo a Nessie a ese tiempo. Antes de que ella naciera.

- Jacob, Jacob ¿estas bien? - me pregunto Bella preocupada.

- Ya se donde esta.

Justo en ese momento a todos se les había iluminado la cara. Pero luego Bella y Alice se agarraron la cabeza y sus caras se retorcieron en gestos de dolor.

- ¿Que esta pasando? - pregunte al verlas tan adoloridas, jamas las había visto así, bueno era lógico son vampiros, ellos no sienten dolor bueno a excepción de Alice que le dolía la cabeza por mi separación de Nessie.

- Están viendo a Nessie... en nuestra boda - dijo Edward sin poder creérselo.

- Esta en el pasado, esta confirmado - dijo Ezequiel.

Bella y Alice se miraron asombradas por esa visión cuando el dolor de cabeza ceso.

- ¿No podemos tratar de controlarnos a nosotros allá en el pasado para hablar con ella? - pregunte a Ezequiel, tratando de buscar una solución.

- Me temo que no, lo que ustedes han vivido y hecho en el pasado, no pueden cambiarlo.

- ¿Y que hacemos?

- Podría tratar de que se comuniquen con ella, pero nada mas puedo hacer. Ella es la única que puede encontrar la manera de regresar.

- Pero y si la conocimos a ella en el pasado, ¿no tendría que haber cambiado algo aquí? - pregunto Alice.

- No, lo único que hace el hechizo es reemplazar sus recuerdos - respondió Ezequiel.

- Pero yo ya la vi, seguro ya imprime en ella - dije preocupado.

- Eso no lo sabemos, es poco probable.

- Tu imprimaste en ella cuando era una bebe ¿cierto? - pregunto Teresa.

- Si ¿y?

- Nada que... puede que aun no hayas imprimado en ella, hasta que llegue ese momento.

¿Podría ser?, no puedo imaginar no haberme imprimado de ella, era imposible.

- En la visión que tuvo Jacob, cuando el vio a Renesmee, no vi que el la mirara de forma especial, solo con asombro, pero nada especial como siempre lo hace - dijo Edward con la mirada clavada en mi.

- ¿Que? ¿entonces papá no se enamoro de mamá? - pregunto Johnny.

- Ya lo hará - dijo A.J.

- Si, después de todo quien no va a enamorarse de su alma gemela - dijo mirándome a mi. Yo le había dicho esa frase cuando era una niña. Le sonreí en respuesta.

Era cierto, puede que no me haya imprimado, pero Nessie era mi alma gemela y si el idiota de mi, no se enamoraba de ella, es porque soy un tonto, no, peor, un imbécil.

* * *

**_Hola!_**

**_Mil disculpas, tuve que hacer muchas cosas estos días y no tuve tiempo de escribir. Espero me perdonen. Por cierto:_**

**_¡Feliz Año Nuevo!_**

**_Jejeje, bueno un gran saludo para mis tres keridas lectoras favoritas: daluar, ladyvani y rose rosales. Y una gran bienvenida a kapefa1103, me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia significa mucho._**

**_Bueno, como siempre no duden en dejar preguntas que yo les respondo._**

**_Hasta el próximo capitulo, "Los Cullen"._**

**_BYE :D_**


End file.
